Descente aux Enfers
by Hito-76
Summary: Une mission tourne mal. Est-ce la fin de SG1 ? J’ai écris cette fic pour faire le lien avec Immortel . Comment O’Neill prendrait la soi-disante mort de Carter ? C’est plus noir et violent… Un peu comme Jack, finalement.
1. Chapter 1

**Descente Aux enfers**

**Résumé**: Une mission tourne mal. Est-ce la fin de SG1 ?  
**Genre**: Drame, Action et Romance S/J…  
**Spoilers**: Fin saison 6…Avant « Pacte avec le diable » (Full Circle)  
**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et l'univers ne sont pas à moi mais à la MGM…

**NB** : Merci à Aurélia et Hélios pour leur aide.  
J'ai écris cette fic pour faire le lien avec « Immortel ». Comment O'Neill prendrait la soi-disante mort de Carter ? C'est plus noir et violent… Un peu comme Jack, finalement.

**Attention, cette fic contient des scènes violentes susceptibles de choquer les plus jeunes… (Déconseillée aux moins de 13 ans)**

**-----------------------------------**

- Carter ?! Que faites-vous ? Il faut y aller !

Sam se tourna vers son supérieur, troublée. Elle regarda de nouveau ses appareils et un violent frisson la traversa de part en part. Comme elle ne répondait pas, Jack se fraya un passage parmi les réfugiés qui attendaient patiemment qu'on les emmène loin du vaisseau Hat'ak qui menaçait d'exploser dans quelques minutes. L'autodestruction avait été enclenchée et ils devaient de toute urgence se mettre à l'abri.

Lorsqu'O'Neill parvint à sa hauteur, Sam tourna la tête vers lui et croisa son regard interrogateur. Elle sentit son cœur fondre et son assurance lui revenir. Sa décision était prise.

- Mon Colonel, la déflagration va être plus puissante que prévue.

Jack plissa les yeux :

- Plus puissante comment ?  
- … Beaucoup plus puissante.  
- Jonas, Teal'c, Jacob ?  
- Même là où ils sont, ils ne s'en tireront pas, Monsieur. Mais j'ai la solution.

Exaspéré, O'Neill soupira :

- Vous ne pouviez pas commencer par là ?!... Que doit-on faire ?  
- Il faut aller dans la salle du générateur et changer quelques cristaux.  
- Très bien, répondit-il en regardant sa montre. Il nous reste quinze bonnes minutes. On a encore le temps.

Mais Sam secoua aussitôt la tête.

- Je vais y aller seule…  
- Hors de question, la coupa-t-il aussitôt d'une voix tranchante.

La jeune femme parvint à sourire devant son empressement.

- Mon Colonel… Vous devez penser aux réfugiés. Il y a des vieillards et des enfants. Il leur faudra bien quinze minutes pour se mettre à l'abri. Seule, je serais plus rapide et j'aurais largement le temps de vous rattraper.

Jack la regarda en silence, sachant parfaitement qu'elle avait raison. Mais la laisser seule… Il détestait ça.

- Très bien, dit-il cependant avant de se tourner vers les réfugiés. Allons-y !

D'un geste de la main, il les incita à partir mais il regarda une nouvelle fois la jeune femme, hésitant. Elle semblait sûre d'elle. Rassuré, il lui sourit :

- Faites vite.

Et sans un mot de plus, il rejoignit le groupe.

Sam le regarda s'éloigner, incapable de bouger. Lorsqu'il fut à plusieurs dizaines de mètres, elle le vit se retourner et s'arrêter, inquiet de la voir immobile. D'où il était, il ne pouvait voir les yeux de la jeune femme se voiler et son sourire mourir peu à peu sur son visage. Consciente que par son comportement, elle risquait de le faire revenir sur ses pas, elle lui fit un dernier geste d'adieu et se détourna. C'était la dernière fois qu'elle le voyait. Elle espérait juste une chose : son pardon pour lui avoir menti.

D'une main tremblante, elle activa les anneaux de transport et se retrouva très vite sur le vaisseau. Les jambes en coton, elle suivit les couloirs menant à la salle du générateur. Modifier ces cristaux allait changer la donne. Au lieu d'un quart d'heure, il ne lui resterait que vingt secondes pour sortir. Autant dire qu'il n'était même pas envisageable qu'elle tente quoique ce soit. La salle des anneaux étant à quatre minutes au moins de celle du générateur, même en courant, elle n'aurait aucune chance. Regardant sa montre, elle erra un moment dans le vaisseau déserté puis finit par arriver devant la pièce des cristaux. Elle s'apprêtait à entrer à l'intérieur, lorsqu'un souffle sur son visage la fit brusquement se retourner.

Un courant d'air dans ce vaisseau ? Etrange...

S'apprêtant à faire demi-tour, elle jeta un œil distrait à quelques mètres d'elle et fut surprise par la taille d'une des portes. Le cœur cognant plus vite dans sa poitrine, elle s'avança et l'ouvrit.

- Mon Dieu… murmura-t-elle reprenant espoir.

Devant elle se déployait la salle d'embarquement et une dizaine de planeurs de la mort que les Jaffas n'avaient eu l'opportunité d'emmener avec eux. Sam, fébrile, s'avança vers l'un d'entre eux et l'ouvrit. Tous les membres des équipes SG avaient été formés à piloter ce genre de vaisseau. Bien sûr, cela n'avait été que théorique mais les X302 leur ressemblaient suffisamment pour qu'un Major de l'Air Force puisse s'en sortir aisément. Ce qui était moins aisé, en revanche, c'était de rejoindre la salle, monter dans le planeur, sortir et s'éloigner suffisamment pour éviter la déflagration, le tout en moins de 20 secondes. Réfléchissant à toute allure, elle ouvrit le sas sans plus attendre, ainsi elle n'aurait plus qu'à sauter dans le vaisseau et fuir les lieux aussi rapidement que possible… Mais même ainsi, il lui manquerait encore quelques précieuses secondes pour se mettre à l'abri… Elle réfléchit encore un instant, les yeux fixés sur le planeur et se redressa soudain, l'espoir au ventre.

Elle avait trouvé ! En utilisant l'hyper-propulsion, elle pourrait s'éloigner suffisamment vite et éviter ainsi les dégâts de la déflagration. Bien sûr, elle n'aurait aucun moyen d'entrer des coordonnées stables ni définies mais le plus urgent était de partir le plus loin possible. Satisfaite de ce plan, elle déposa son sac à dos à l'intérieur du planeur et regarda sa montre. Il ne lui restait que peu de temps et maintenant, le Colonel et les réfugiés devaient être à l'abri.

Le ventre noué, elle sortit de la salle d'embarquement et rejoignit celle du générateur, juste en face. C'était quitte ou double.

---------------------------------------

Jack jetait des regards nerveux dans son dos. Toujours aucune trace de Carter. Il fit les derniers mètres qui les séparaient, lui et les réfugiés, du camp improvisé et rejoignit Jacob qui attendait leur retour avec anxiété. Teal'c et Jonas s'approchèrent aussitôt pour l'accueillir. A peine arrivés à leur niveau, le Général Carter l'apostropha :

- Où est Sam ?

O'Neill se retourna pour la énième fois, espérant enfin l'apercevoir, en vain, aussi reporta-t-il son attention sur Jacob.

- Elle a juste fait un petit détour par la salle du générateur pour remplacer deux ou trois cristaux. Mais elle ne devrait plus tarder, maintenant…

Perplexe, il regarda Selmak prendre soudain le dessus.

- Comment ça, remplacer des cristaux ? demanda celui-ci de sa voix caverneuse.

Jack fronça les sourcils, de plus en plus inquiet.

- Elle m'a dit que si elle ne les changeait pas, l'explosion serait beaucoup trop puissante.

La panique se lut tout à coup sur le visage du Tok'ra et O'Neill sentit aussitôt une terreur sans nom lui broyer les entrailles.

- Non ! En changeant les cristaux, la minuterie…

Mais il ne put finir sa phrase. Jacob, suivant le raisonnement de son symbiote, reprit violemment le dessus et se tourna vers le vaisseau.

- Sam ! s'étrangla-t-il, en faisant un pas vers le Hat'ak, prêt à partir la chercher sans réaliser qu'il était déjà trop tard.

Jack, comprenant enfin ce qu'il se refusait d'imaginer, regarda à son tour le croiseur spatial, sentant un froid glacial se répandre dans ses veines. Elle ne lui avait pas menti ? Elle n'allait pas…

C'est à cet instant précis que, dans un tremblement violent et un bruit assourdissant, le vaisseau explosa. Plus immobiles que jamais, les quatre hommes regardèrent avec un mélange d'horreur et d'incrédulité, les débris du Hat'ak enflammer le ciel, provoquant une énorme boule de feu, avant de se répandre aux quatre coins de la plaine. Le souffle de la déflagration parvint bientôt jusqu'à eux mais ils ne bronchèrent pas, assommés par l'atroce, l'impensable vérité.

Elle était morte.

Samantha Carter était morte…

-------------------------------------

Sam coupa l'hyper propulsion et soupira bruyamment. Elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle retenait sa respiration depuis qu'elle avait manipulé les cristaux, déclenchant ainsi l'explosion du vaisseau. Dans un grondement angoissant, le planeur décéléra et des voyants rouges ne mirent à clignoter un peu partout sur le tableau de bord. Même chez un engin extraterrestre, ça n'avait rien de rassurant. Elle jeta un œil vers l'extérieur et remarqua que les ailes du vaisseau étaient abîmées. Elle n'était pas allée assez vite…

Prête à faire demi-tour pour rejoindre la planète où se trouvait son équipe, elle découvrit avec angoisse que l'hyper propulsion était dorénavant hors service.

- Et merde…

Pianotant sur le tableau de bord, elle chercha une planète susceptible de pouvoir l'accueillir le plus rapidement possible. En effet, en plus des voyants, une alarme stridente se faisait à présent entendre… La jeune femme découvrit rapidement son bonheur car dieu merci, elle n'était pas trop loin d'une terre habitable. Elle entra les coordonnées tout en cherchant dans ses souvenirs comment éteindre cette foutue alarme qui commençait à la rendre folle. Bien que n'utilisant pas l'hyper propulsion, Sam parvint rapidement jusqu'à la planète, espérant secrètement que les Anciens aient eu la riche idée d'y mettre une Porte. C'était après tout très probable puisqu'ils semblaient l'avoir fait sur quasiment tous les mondes susceptibles d'accueillir des humains. De plus, comme elle était répertoriée dans le registre des Goa'ulds, cela ne rendait cette possibilité que plus certaine.

Tandis qu'elle s'apprêtait à entrer dans la couche atmosphérique de la planète, Sam prit cependant le temps d'envoyer un message de détresse. Avec un peu de chance, les Asgards le recevraient peut-être...

---------------------------------------

Le Colonel Reynolds jeta un coup d'œil vers les membres de SG1, ou du moins ce qu'il en restait. Jonas était assis sur un monticule de roche, perdu, la tête entre les mains. Teal'c s'était éloigné du groupe pour se réfugier dans sa douleur, seul. Quant à O'Neill, il n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre depuis l'explosion. Il restait droit comme un « i », les yeux fixés sur les débris du vaisseau, le visage figé, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à réaliser, et pourtant. Il suffisait de regarder Jacob, les mains posées sur son visage, la souffrance qui ressortait du moindre de ses gestes, du moindre de ses sanglots… Même en tant que soldat rompu à ce genre de spectacle, il ne put empêcher son cœur de se serrer. Combien d'hommes et d'amis avait-il lui-même perdu, fauchés en un instant… ?

Un éclat de voix le fit tout à coup reprendre ses esprits. Jacob venait de se jeter sur O'Neill et le tenait à présent au col. Toujours immobile, celui-ci semblait incapable de bouger le petit doigt pour se défendre. Jonas se leva aussitôt et Teal'c courut rejoindre son coéquipier.

- C'est votre faute tout ça ! s'exclama le Général Carter, injuste. Vous êtes tellement réfractaire à tout ce qui est scientifique ! Si vous aviez écouté un minimum ce que disait ma fille, vous auriez su qu'en changeant ces cristaux, elle risquait sa peau !! C'est vous qui auriez du y aller !!!

Devant le silence et le regard fuyant de Jack, Jacob ne put contenir plus longtemps sa colère et le frappa violemment au visage. Teal'c réagit aussitôt et repoussa brutalement le Tok'ra, tandis que Reynolds et deux de ses hommes s'avançaient pour l'immobiliser.

Du sang perla sur la lèvre fendue de Jack mais celui-ci ne sembla pas s'en soucier.

- O'Neill ! intervint le Jaffa en posant un main sur son épaule pour attirer son attention. Il a tord. Vous n'êtes pas responsable.  
- C'est vrai, Jack, acquiesça de suite Jonas, qui s'était rapproché. Ce n'est pas votre faute.

Toujours silencieux, O'Neill reporta son attention sur l'épave encore fumante du Hat'ak.

Si. Il était responsable. Il n'avait pas compris.

Depuis tout à l'heure, il revoyait en boucle l'image de Carter devant le vaisseau, immobile, le fixant de ses grands yeux brillants. Son instinct lui avait aussitôt dit qu'il se passait quelque chose. Que tout ça n'était pas normal.

Bien sûr que ce n'était pas normal ! songea-t-il tandis qu'un son étrange s'échappait de sa gorge. Elle lui faisait ses adieux !

Insensible à ce qui l'entourait, il leva une main tremblante et essuya le liquide qui s'échappait de sa lèvre endolorie et donnait un goût métallique à sa salive. Incrédule, il observa le sang sur sa paume. Le sang, la vie. La preuve qu'il était toujours en vie. Et pourtant, quelque chose venait de se briser en lui. Il connaissait cette sensation. Il l'avait déjà subie. Mais comment ferait-il pour s'en sortir, cette fois-ci ?

Elle n'était plus là.

-----------------------------------------

Sam se réveilla peu à peu, une douleur abominable lui martelant le crâne. Elle se redressa en grimaçant mais fut plutôt soulager de constater que mis à part sa tête, elle était en un seul morceau. Elle regarda autour d'elle, hélas de la terre avec recouverte les vitres du cockpit. Avec appréhension, elle en enclencha l'ouverture et fut soulagée de découvrir autour d'elle une végétation luxuriante mais pas hostile. Du moins, à première vue. Elle sortit du planeur avec difficulté, le métal étant encore brûlant de sa traversée de l'atmosphère. Attrapant son sac à dos, elle attacha son P90 à son gilet par balle et jeta un œil autour d'elle.

Des arbres, des arbres et encore des arbres… Elle était tombée au milieu de nul part, sur une planète à des millions d'années lumières de la Terre et personne ne savait où elle se trouvait. Ni même qu'elle était encore vivante, à tous les coups.

Ne perdant pas courage, elle prit ses instruments et chercha un quelconque signe de vie.

- Ah ! réagit-elle aussitôt.

Elle recevait quelque chose. A plusieurs centaines de kilomètres d'ici. Une longue marche en perspective...

Sam reporta cependant son attention sur le vaisseau. Que devait-elle faire ? Rester à proximité ou pas ? Si jamais les Asgards étaient parvenus à recevoir son appel de détresse, il valait mieux qu'elle n'aille nul part. Attirés par la balise du planeur, ils la trouveraient aussitôt. En revanche, si elle s'éloignait…

D'un autre côté, elle ne pouvait pas attendre là ad vitam aeternam. Les Asgards étaient trop peu fiables pour qu'elle perde du temps inutilement à patienter sans rien faire.

Dans un soupir, la jeune femme s'approcha du vaisseau tout en réfléchissant.

- Teal'c… Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez dit à propos de cette balise ? grogna-t-elle en grimaçant.

Elle avait mal jusqu'aux cheveux. Pourvu qu'elle n'ait pas une commotion cérébrale ou pire, une hémorragie interne… Sans plus attendre, elle sortit quelques outils de son sac et se mit au devoir de démembrer le planeur devenu inutilisable. Une fois qu'elle aurait la balise, elle pourrait partir et rejoindre la civilisation de cette planète. Quelle qu'elle soit.

-------------------------------------

Les membres de SG1 passèrent la Porte d'un pas raide, presque hésitant. SG3 était restée sur P8X845 afin de s'occuper des réfugiés et Reynolds avait poussé O'Neill à rentrer sur Terre, comme il était conseillé en pareil cas : à la mort d'un membre d'une équipe. Selmak avait finalement pris le dessus sur Jacob et s'était excusé auprès de Jack mais celui-ci, presque éteint, l'avait à peine entendu.

Hammond les attendait en bas de la passerelle et pâlit violemment lorsqu'il vit le visage décomposé de ses hommes. Le vortex se referma et une sourde angoisse lui étreignit le cœur.

- Où est le Major Carter ? demanda-t-il aussitôt, d'une voix étrangement faible.

A ce nom, Jack reprit quelque peu ses esprits et s'arrêta devant son supérieur.

- Elle est morte, Mon Général… en sauvant tout le monde, dit-il d'une voix monocorde et incroyablement impersonnelle compte tenu de ses liens avec la jeune femme.

Hammond acquiesça seulement, le visage soudain crispé. C'était une chose à laquelle il était préparé. A chaque fois qu'une équipe rentrait, il y avait le risque qu'un des membres du SGC ne revienne pas. Mais là... Il s'agissait du Major Carter.

Il se reprit cependant très vite.

- Passez à l'infirmerie. Débriefing demain matin à 8h00.

Et sans un mot de plus, il sortit de la salle et partit s'enfermer dans son bureau.

SG1 se dirigea d'un pas lourd jusqu'à l'infirmerie. A voir leurs visages décomposés et leur groupe amputé d'un membre, il était facile de deviner que la personne manquante n'était plus. Ce fut ce qu'en conclu aussitôt Janet en les voyant arriver. Ses yeux s'embuèrent aussitôt et Jonas, comprenant sa peine et la partageant, la prit aussitôt dans ses bras.

Jack, serrant les dents, s'assit machinalement sur l'un des lits et attendit qu'on s'occupe de lui. Il refusait ces épanchements publiques. Il ne voulait qu'une seule chose, se retrouver enfin seul.

- C'est quand vous voulez ! s'exclama-t-il au bout d'un moment, d'une voix rageuse.

Il sentit tous les regards converger vers lui mais peu lui importait. Il voulait juste s'isoler rapidement.

Janet se redressa donc et ordonna à ses infirmières de commencer les tests sans plus attendre. O'Neill crut que ça n'en finirait jamais. Enfin, lorsque tout fut terminé, il sortit sans un mot et partit s'enfermer dans ses quartiers.

Seul.

------------------------------------------

Jack passa la nuit assis sur le bord de son lit, fixant le mur, se passant, en boucle, les dernières minutes à « ses » côtés. Il entendait sa voix résonner dans son esprit, si vivante, si résolue… alors qu'elle savait ce qui l'attendait.

_« Je vais y aller seule… »_

Il revoyait son regard bleu accroché au sien, à peine voilé, si déterminé. Comment aurait-il pu deviner… ?! Comment aurait-il pu imaginer qu'elle lui mentait ?!!

_« Seule, je serais plus rapide et j'aurais largement le temps de vous rattraper… » _

Il revivait encore et encore cette scène, s'accrochant désespérément à ce court moment à ses côtés. A elle, encore si vivante dans son souvenir. Il s'accrochait à ces précieuses secondes pour ne pas devenir fou… avant que la mémoire ne s'estompe et que peu à peu, il la perde définitivement.

------------------------------------------

A huit heures exactement, Jack, les traits tirés, se trouvait entouré du reste de son équipe en salle de Briefing. D'une voix monocorde, il raconta les évènements tels qu'ils s'étaient déroulés, toujours aussi frais dans sa mémoire grâce à ses efforts pour ne rien oublier.

Hammond ne demanda que peu de détails, le rapport de son second étant particulièrement précis. Il finit par se tourner vers SG1 et leur ordonna de prendre deux semaines de congés. Tous regardèrent Jack, attendant sa réponse. A la mort de Daniel, il avait refusé d'arrêter les missions et au contraire s'était plongé dans le travail. Mais cette fois-ci, il resta silencieux et sortit de la salle sans un regard en arrière. Il fila jusque dans ses quartiers, prit quelques affaires et, indifférent aux œillades désolées des personnes qu'il croisait dans les couloirs, sortit de la base et partit s'enfermer chez lui.

Il savait ce qui l'attendait. Il avait déjà vécu ça auparavant. Mais Parviendrait-il à y survivre, cette fois-ci… ?

------------------------------------------------

Sam avançait le plus vite possible tout en essayant cependant de garder un minimum ses forces. Ses provisions s'amenuisaient et se rationner alors qu'elle faisait des heures de marches la fatiguait énormément. Mais Dieu merci, elle ne manquait pas d'eau.

Malgré sa grande fatigue, cette promenade forcée lui faisait du bien, l'empêchant de trop penser. Lorsqu'elle avait ouvert son sac à dos afin de faire l'inventaire de ce qui était ou non encore en état, elle avait découvert avec désespoir que le GDO était hors service. Et impossible de le réparer, les puces ayant été gravement endommagées par le froissement de la tôle du vaisseau lors de son atterrissage de fortune. Bref ! Aucun moyen pour elle de franchir l'iris… si jamais elle trouvait une Porte des Etoiles, bien sûr. Mais elle ne devait pas penser à ça, surtout pas ! Elle avait été dans des situations bien plus désespérées. Enfin… Tout était relatif mais inutile de craindre le pire. Elle devait juste positiver ! C'était ce que lui répétait sans arrêt le Colonel dans les pires moments.

Songeant à son supérieur, elle revécut les quelques instants, juste avant leur séparation. Elle avait lu de la peur dans son regard. La peur de la laisser aller seule même si son professionnalisme avait pris le dessus et avait fini par le faire céder. Que ressentait-il à présent ? La croyait-il morte ou avait-il vu son planeur fendre le ciel pendant l'explosion et entrer en hyperespace. Elle doutait cependant que ce soit le cas. A cette distance, comment aurait-il pu faire la différence entre un vaisseau et un débris en flamme ?

Sam soupira et s'arrêta un instant, le souffle court. Le soleil était déjà haut mais la température était relativement correcte. Parfaite pour une marche en forêt. De ce côté là, elle avait eu de la chance. Elle aurait très bien pu tomber sur une planète glacière ou désertique. D'un autre côté, un tel climat laissait présager un monde susceptible d'intéresser fortement les Goa'ulds.  
Restait plus qu'à espérer qu'il n'y ait pas de Naquada ici.

--------------------------------------------

Jack passa les jours suivants enfermé chez lui. La cérémonie en la mémoire de la jeune femme avait été repoussée, attendant le retour des membres de SG1. Il avait reçu de nombreux coups de fil de Jonas et même de Teal'c mais n'avait répondu à aucun d'entre eux. Il restait dans son salon, vidant sa cave avec une application toute particulière, ne se laissant que peu de moment de répit pour plonger dans un sommeil agité. Il essayait de ne pas penser. D'oublier ne serait-ce que cinq petites minutes, même si par expérience, il savait qu'il n'y parviendrait jamais.

Un jour cependant, le téléphone sonna mais il ne se leva pourtant pas, laissant faire le répondeur.

_« Ici O'Neill, je ne suis pas là, laissez-moi un message. »_

_« ... O'Neill, c'est Teal'c. Le testament du Major Carter a été ouvert, il y a une lettre pour vous... »_

A ces mots, Jack sortit de sa torpeur et plongea sur le téléphone.

- Teal'c ?

Un blanc accueillit sa réponse, mais vite rompu par la voix inquiète du Jaffa.

_- O'Neill ? Vous allez bien ?_  
- Il y a une lettre ? demanda aussitôt Jack d'une voix pâteuse, revenant au sujet qui l'intéressait.  
_- En effet. C'est le Général Hammond qui l'a. Il attend que vous veniez la chercher. _

O'Neill acquiesça, le coeur cognant à se rompre dans sa poitrine.

- J'arrive, dit-il avant de raccrocher.

Il se leva alors, titubant sur ses jambes faibles. Il n'avait rien mangé depuis des jours et son corps imbibé d'alcool protestait devant ce soudain effort. Comprenant qu'il n'arriverait à rien ainsi, se traînant jusqu'à la cuisine, il ouvrit un des placards et en sortit de quoi se sustenter. Après cela, se sentant un peu mieux, il grimpa d'un pas incertain à l'étage et prit une douche éclaire. Vingt minutes suivant le coup de téléphone, il était prêt, se demandant cependant comme il allait faire pour parvenir à la base en un seul morceau.

S'apprêtait à sortir, il entendit brusquement sonner à la porte. Dans un grognement rageur, il hésita un instant mais une voix s'éleva aussitôt de l'extérieur.

- O'Neill ? C'est nous.

D'une main malhabile, il ouvrit de suite et croisa le regard scrutateur du Jaffa et de Jonas. Les deux hommes l'observèrent un moment avec incrédulité. Il avait mauvaise mine avec sa barbe de plusieurs jours, des cernes violacées sous les yeux, le teint cireux... Teal'c fut cependant le premier à retrouver ses esprits.

- Nous sommes venus vous chercher. Le Général a pensé que vous ne seriez peut-être pas en état de conduire.

Jack se contenta d'acquiescer avec reconnaissance, prit machinalement les clefs de sa maison et sortit les rejoindre. Un airman les attendait au volant d'une voiture de fonction. Le trajet se fit en silence, ses amis comprenant qu'il n'avait aucune envie de parler et ils arrivèrent rapidement à la base.

O'Neill agissait comme un automate depuis l'arrivée de ses amis, calquant ses gestes sur les leurs. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était cette lettre. Toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers elle. Il brûlait de toucher ce morceau de papier qu'elle avait tenu dans ses mains, de regarder son écriture fine et dynamique, de lire les mots qu'elle avait écris, de partager ce qu'elle avait voulu lui dire. C'était une partie d'elle qu'il ne connaissait pas. Ce n'était pas un souvenir. C'était quelque chose qu'il allait découvrir, un peu comme si elle était encore en vie. C'était ça qui le faisait avancer ; qui, l'espace de précieuses minutes, lui redonnait l'impression d'être vivant.

Dans un état second, il entra en salle de Briefing où l'attendait Hammond. Son regard fut aussitôt attiré par l'enveloppe cachetée que son supérieur tenait dans ses mains. Il s'avança, le salua machinalement et écouta d'une oreille distraite ce qu'on lui disait. Finalement, se rendant certainement compte qu'il était inutile de tenter de lui parler, Hammond lui tendit la lettre et Jack s'empressa de la prendre et de sortir pour rejoindre ses quartiers.

Il referma la porte et s'assit à son bureau, posant l'enveloppe devant lui. Le coeur cognant à se rompre dans sa poitrine, il la fixa un long moment, craignant presque de l'ouvrir et de découvrir ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Puis, se secouant mentalement, il finit par la prendre d'une main tremblante et la décacheta.

Il y avait deux feuilles.

Dans un soupir, il déplia la première et lut :

_« Mon Colonel »_

Son coeur se serra aussitôt devant la formalité de ces mots.

_« Mon Colonel »_ reprit-il. _« Je tenais à vous dire combien ces six années à vos côtés avaient été riches et exceptionnelles pour moi. Ce fut un grand honneur de servir sous vos ordres, Monsieur, et un immense privilège de vous avoir rencontré. Vous avez été un modèle de droiture et de courage qui m'ont insufflé le désir de toujours faire de mon mieux, de ne jamais abandonner et je vous serais éternellement reconnaissante de m'avoir autant apporté. J'espère sincèrement avoir été un bon soutien pour vous et je tiens encore une fois à vous remercier pour tout. __  
__Major Samantha Carter. »_

Incrédule, Jack leva les yeux de la lettre, l'estomac noué. Après toutes ces années, après ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble, il avait espéré un peu plus que ça. C 'était une lettre si... formelle.

Mais son regard se posa alors sur le deuxième feuillet, accélérant brusquement les battements de son coeur.

Et si...

Il posa la première lettre et déplia la seconde datée de trois mois à peine.

_« Jack »_

Il ferma aussitôt les yeux de soulagement. La première lettre était seulement destinée à son supérieur. Celle-ci lui était directement adressée.

_« Jack,_

_Si vous lisez cette lettre, c'est que je ne suis plus et je ne peux partir sans vous avoir avoué ce que j'ai sur le coeur. Il y a tant de choses que j'aurais aimé vous dire. Tant de moments que j'aurais aimé partager avec vous. Je sais. Je sais que je ne suis pas censée vous parler ainsi mais quelle importance, à présent. _

_Je tiens absolument à ce que vous sachiez combien vous avez compté pour moi ; combien ma vie a changé depuis notre première rencontre. Je ne parle pas de l'aventure incroyable que nous avons vécue ensemble, mais de mes sentiments à votre égard. Vous les connaissez, je pense. Je n'ai jamais été très douée pour cacher mes émotions. Vous me l'avez assez souvent répété. Alors voilà. Je vous aime, Jack. Depuis si longtemps que je ne sais même quand c'est arrivé. Tout ce dont je suis sûre, c'est que mes sentiments pour vous, bien que rendu douloureux par certaines lois, n'en sont pas moins profonds et indéfectibles. Je ne sais pas et ne saurais jamais ce qu'il en est de votre côté, le test me semble si loin. Mais soyez sûr que votre amitié et votre respect m'ont suffit pour être heureuse. _

_Merci pour tout._

_Sam. »_

Jack s'arrêta, les mains tremblantes, le coeur si lourd et gonflé qu'il semblait sur le point d'exploser. Il avait du mal à respirer et le noeud dans sa gorge lui fit serrer les poings. L'esprit embrouillé, il replongea dans la lettre à la recherche de ces quelques mots :

_« Je vous aime, Jack »__  
__« Je vous aime, Jack »__  
__« Je vous aime, Jack »_

Il les lut, et relut encore et encore jusqu'à ce que les mots se mélangent dans sa tête. D'autres prirent alors le relais :

_« Je ne sais pas et ne saurais jamais ce qu'il en est de votre coté, le test me semble si loin. »_

Une douleur atroce vint lui lacérer le coeur.

Elle était partie sans savoir. Depuis deux ans, presque trois, il avait tenté de passer sous silence et d'oublier ses sentiments à son égard et du coup... elle était partie sans savoir. Il lâcha la lettre et s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise, le souffle court, une douleur presque insupportable dans la poitrine.

Elle était morte sans savoir... Elle était morte...

Egaré, il balaya la pièce, cherchant une solution quelconque, un remède à sa souffrance. Il ne pouvait pas continuer. C'était trop dur. Il avait tout perdu.

Son regard fiévreux se posa alors sur le tiroir de sa commode. Sans même s'en rendre compte, il se leva, s'approcha de lui et l'ouvrit. Elle était là. Prête et déjà chargée. Il la regarda un long moment, comme hypnotisé, puis tendit le bras et l'empoigna, surpris de se sentir soudain si serein.

Tout allait prendre fin, songea-t-il dans un soupir. Sa souffrance allait enfin disparaître.

Il leva l'arme qu'il posa sans plus d'hésitation sur sa tempe puis ôta le cran de sûreté d'un geste mécanique...

_- Jack, arrêtez ! _s'exclama alors une voix, le faisant violemment sursauter.

Il se retourna brusquement et croisa le regard bleu et suppliant de Daniel. O'Neill abaissa lentement son bras, la colère affluant en lui. Il ne l'avait pas revu depuis son petit séjour chez Ba'al.

- Foutez-moi la paix !  
_- Jack, je vous en prie. Vous ne devez pas faire ça. _  
- Et pourquoi donc ?

Daniel sembla hésiter un instant puis grimaça.

_- Je ne peux rien vous dire mais je vous jure que..._

Devant les balbutiements du jeune homme, O'Neill s'énerva un peu plus.

- … Que quoi ? Vous me jurez que quoi ?!!

Face à sa colère, Jackson se sentit incapable de poursuivre. Ils restèrent donc tous deux un instant silencieux, puis Jack redressa brusquement la tête, une lueur dangereuse dans le regard.

- Vous étiez là lorsque c'est arrivé ?

Incapable de répondre, Daniel détourna la tête, embarrassé.

- Vous étiez là ???!! rugit O'Neill, les yeux exorbités. Vous étiez là et vous ne m'avez rien dit ??!! Vous auriez pu m'arrêter ! Vous auriez pu me dire ce qui se passait, ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire !!  
-_ Si je l'avais fait, vous seriez tous morts ! Il n'y avait que Sam pour changer ces cristaux. Elle le savait et vous le savez aussi.__  
_  
La respiration haletante, la rage au ventre, Jack fixait son ami, les dents serrées.

Il avait raison mais...

Sans un mot, il leva de nouveau son bras et posa l'arme contre sa tempe.

_- Non, Jack !!! _hurla aussitôt Daniel.

O'Neill tressaillit à peine, le doigt sur la gâchette mais une idée lui traversa brusquement l'esprit. Il baissa de nouveau la main, accrochant le regard angoissé de son ami.

- Elle s'est élevée ? murmura-t-il, plein d'espoir. Est-ce que vous l'avez aidée à s'élever ?...

Si c'était le cas, à l'instar de Daniel, il avait encore une chance de la voir. Cela voudrait dire qu'elle n'était pas vraiment morte, qu'une partie d'elle survivait... quelque part. Mais il déchanta de suite devant le visage grimaçant du jeune homme.  
_  
__- Pas vraiment..._  
- Comment ça, pas vraiment ??... C'est oui ou c'est non !  
_- Non, _lui répondit-il alors.

Jack ferma les yeux, sentant la douleur affluer de nouveau en lui avec une puissance dévastatrice. Il acquiesça, sa paume se crispant de nouveau sur le pistolet.

Conscient de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, Daniel intervint de nouveau.  
_  
__- Jack !... Je ne peux pas vous laisser faire ça. Je... Je sais que ce sera difficile pour vous de me croire mais... votre avenir n'est pas aussi sombre que vous le pensez. Vous devez tenir le coup pendant quelque temps et je vous promets que tout ça va s'arranger. _  
- Comment ça pourrait s'arranger, Daniel ?! bredouilla-t-il de douleur avant de hurler : Je suis en train de crever !!!!!

Son ami s'approcha alors de lui, le regard déterminé.

_- Vous avez confiance en moi, Jack ?_

Celui-ci silla à peine mais resta silencieux.  
_  
__- Allez, bon sang, Jack ! Vous avez confiance en moi ?_  
- Bien sûr ! s'écria finalement celui-ci à contre coeur.  
- _Alors, ne faites pas ça,_ répondit-il d'une voix posée. _Je vous jure que vous avez tout à y gagner. Je vous jure que vos plus belles années sont devant vous. _

Incrédule, O'Neill le regarda comme s'il avait perdu l'esprit.

- Vous plaisantez !

Mais Daniel ne se démonta pas et se permit même un sourire rassurant.

_- Tenez le coup et tout s'arrangera pour vous. Faites-moi confiance. _

Jack regarda longuement son ami, cherchant vainement des réponses dans son regard. Puis, ébranlé par tant d'assurance, il finit par acquiescer.

Dans un état second, il rangea son arme et s'assit sur le lit, la tête entre ses mains.

- Je ne sais pas comment je vais pouvoir continuer.  
_- Vous y arriverez, _lui dit Daniel, avec assurance.

Mais Jack secoua doucement la tête.

- ... Vous ne savez pas ce qu'elle était pour moi. Même elle ne le savait pas...

**A SUIVRE…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci à Audearde (oui, elle est relativement longue mais je vais découper ça en peu de chapitres ;-) ) , nanou62, Ellana-san, lalyloula, ilai et marina pour vos reviews!**

----------------------------------------

Sam s'arrêta, épuisée. Son ventre se mit à grogner et elle le frotta machinalement mais son regard resta accroché à ses instruments. Elle y était presque.

La jeune femme releva les yeux et jeta un œil autour d'elle. Depuis trois jours, elle avait rejoins un sentier et celui-ci, à présent, se séparait en deux. Le signal lui parvenait de la droite aussi, la logique voulait qu'elle parte dans cette direction et pourtant… Elle avait une sorte de mauvais pressentiment. Elle observa les alentours, cherchant un indice quelconque. Le Colonel lui avait toujours dit de se fier à son instinct. Et à chaque fois qu'elle l'avait fait, elle ne l'avait pas regretté.

La sortant de ses pensées, elle sentit un puissant courant d'air la pousser violemment vers la gauche. Pour un peu, si elle avait été superstitieuse elle aurait juré que…

Nouveau courant d'air.

Haussant les sourcils, elle regarda autour d'elle, perplexe.

- Daniel ? appela-t-elle alors d'une voix faible.

Elle attendit, l'oreille tendue.

Rien.

Secouant la tête, elle sentit son cœur se serrer, un sentiment de manque s'emparant d'elle… mais Sam se reprit rapidement. Le Colonel avait beau avoir sous-entendu que Daniel était venu le soutenir pendant sa captivité, une part d'elle-même se refusait à le croire. N'était-ce pas plutôt son inconscient qui, pour survivre à la torture, avait recréé mentalement son image ?

Soupirant, elle se retourna vers le croisement des chemins, se demandant toujours de quel côté aller. Finalement, Sam choisit de suivre son intuition et partit vers la gauche.

Elle marcha encore une bonne demi-heure puis enfin, sentit que son périple prenait fin. Les arbres s'espaçaient peu à peu autour d'elle et bientôt une lumineuse clairière se déploya sous ses yeux.

Les battements de son cœur s'accélèrent aussitôt tandis qu'apparaissait devant elle l'anneau gigantesque et majestueux, symbole d'un retour prochain sur Terre. Dans un soupir, elle s'avança jusqu'au DHD et observa les symboles. Il lui fallait trouver le point d'origine pour pouvoir rentrer. Il y avait trois symboles inconnus. En les observant attentivement, elle put facilement en déduire que deux d'entre eux étaient des constellations. Le troisième était donc forcément le point d'origine.

Elle avança la main et commença à entrer les premières coordonnées. Elle avait longuement réfléchi au monde qu'elle s'apprêtait à rejoindre. Sans GDO, il lui était impossible de regagner la Terre directement. Le site Alpha ayant récemment été découvert par des Goa'ulds, Hammond en avait choisi un autre mais Sam ne connaissait pas les coordonnées, aussi devait-elle choisir entre les Nox et d'autres peuples amis. Bien sûr, son choix se porta rapidement sur la Tok'ra. Son père devait être horriblement inquiet… peut-être même pire s'ils ne l'avaient pas vue sortir du Hat'ak pendant l'explosion. Elle devait le rassurer au plus vite.

Sam s'apprêtait à entrer le troisième symbole lorsque des cris retentirent derrière elle. La jeune femme se retourna aussitôt, l'oreille dressée. Des voix graves, puissantes et surtout un langage qu'elle reconnut rapidement la fient reprendre son ouvrage et enclencher les cheverons avec plus de vivacité. Elle entra le dernier symbole et dans un grondement assourdissant la Porte s'ouvrit. Alertés par le bruit, des Jaffas commencèrent à envahir la clairière et sans plus attendre, Sam s'élança et plongea dans le vortex, priant pour qu'aucun d'eux n'ait le temps de lire les coordonnées sur le DHD.

A peine arrivée de l'autre côté, Sam se retourna, son P90 en mains, prête à faire feu… Mais la Porte se referma sans que personne ne la suive. Elle se détendit aussitôt. La tête lui tournait légèrement. Ces jours de privation et d'efforts physiques avaient eu raison de ses dernières ressources. Malgré tout, elle n'était pas encore tirée d'affaire. Il fallait qu'elle trouve son père.

D'un geste prudent, elle se retourna et se figea aussitôt, glacée.

La forêt qui devait s'étendre devant elle était à présent calcinée, éventrée. Des trous béants jonchaient le sol, signe d'un bombardement d'origine Goa'uld. La planète semblait désertée. Les mains tremblantes, Sam posa son sac et fit quelques pas vers ce dramatique paysage, inquiète à l'idée que la Tok'ra et son père n'aient pu partir à temps. Il n'y avait cependant aucun corps près de la Porte, ce qui laissait présager une fuite réussie.

Ses jambes ne la portant plus, la jeune femme décida de se reposer pendant quelques minutes avant d'aller explorer les lieux. Epuisée, elle s'apprêtait à s'asseoir lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur le DHD. Son coeur fit alors une violente embardée. Elle s'avança vers l'engin, les yeux écarquillés, une sueur froide glissant le long de son dos.

Il était totalement détruit sur le flan droit, les cristaux inutilisables. Elle n'avait aucun moyen d'ouvrir la Porte. Elle était bloquée ici...

Sam balaya d'un regard perdu ce qui restait de ce monde, sentant la panique peu à peu monter en elle. Un voile passa devant ses yeux et pour éviter l'évanouissement, elle se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol, le souffle court.

Elle était seule sur cette planète, sans aucun moyen de rentrer chez elle. Elle n'avait plus aucune nourriture, elle était épuisée... vidée.

Jusqu'ici, elle avait refusé de pleurer, de se laisser aller au défaitisme mais la fatigue aidant, elle sentit confusément ses yeux s'embuer. Elle tenta de les refouler dans un premier temps puis finit par y renoncer.

Elle était seule au milieu de nulle part.

-------------------------------

Jack sortit de ses quartiers, une lettre à la main. Il se dirigea vers le bureau de son supérieur et, dans la salle de Briefing, passa devant la fenêtre le séparant de la Porte des étoiles. Bon nombre de personnes étaient réunies pour rendre hommage au Major Carter. Il reconnut aisément Teal'c au premier rang, ainsi que Jonas, Janet et le Général.

Celui-ci s'avança jusqu'à l'estrade afin de faire son discours. La logique aurait voulu que ce soit lui qui le fasse et non Hammond mais... il n'avait même pas la force de se rendre à cette cérémonie... alors parler d'elle...

Il écouta donc son supérieur rendre hommage à la jeune femme mais sentant sa gorge se nouer, il finit par se détourner et pénétra dans le bureau du Général afin d'y déposer la lettre. Il resta un moment dans la pièce, attendant que le discours se termine, ne supportant pas l'idée d'entendre parler d'elle au passé. Quelques minutes plus tard, il ressortit et s'avança de nouveau face à la baie vitrée. La Porte avait été ouverte et Jonas et Teal'c s'apprêtait à envoyer une gerbe de fleurs à travers le Vortex. Jack les regarda faire, les poings serrés.

_« ... je vous promets que ça va s'arranger... Je vous jure que vos plus belles années sont devant vous. »_

Ces mots résonnaient dans sa tête...

Foutaises ! rugit-il intérieurement, tandis que sa brusque colère disparaissait aussi soudainement qu'elle était apparue, pour laisser place à une douleur sans nom.

Foutaises... Jamais il ne pourrait survivre à ça.

Il croisa alors le regard de Teal'c qui venait de se retourner. Celui-ci s'immobilisa aussitôt et les deux hommes s'observèrent en silence, partageant leur souffrance. Puis, comme s'il lisait en lui, le jaffa s'inclina doucement, lui faisant ses adieux. Jack lui répondit d'un hochement de tête, jeta un oeil vers Jonas, Janet et Hammond puis finit par se détourner.

Il avait promis de ne pas mettre fin à ses jours mais il connaissait d'autres moyens pour parvenir au même résultat.

-------------------------

Pleurer lui avait fait du bien.

D'un geste lent, elle attrapa sa gourde et but quelques gorgées pour atténuer sa faim grandissante. Elle savait comment survivre. C'était une des premières choses qu'on apprenait pendant les classes. Tuer du gibier, dénicher de quoi se désaltérer là où on ne chercherait même pas. Elle pourrait tenir. Pendant quelques temps tout du moins, jusqu'à ce que la solitude la rende folle et que la nourriture ne s'épuise.

Elle se secoua cependant, tandis que l'image du Colonel apparaissait dans son esprit.

Ne jamais abandonner. Ne jamais partir battu.

Sam se leva alors en serrant les dents. Son corps était horriblement courbaturé. Mais avant de se reposer, la première chose à faire était de trouver de quoi se nourrir.

-------------------------

Les premiers jours furent difficiles. Tuer, dépecer ne faisaient pas partis des choses qu'elle aimait particulièrement cependant, la faim aidant, elle s'était vite faite à cette idée. Une fois rassasiée, le moral revint quelque peu et son premier but fut de chercher des traces de ce qui était advenu des Tok'ras. A première vue, ils avaient réussi à échapper aux Goa'ulds et leurs souterrains avaient totalement disparus. Son père était donc vivant.

Cherchant sans cesse un moyen de partir d'ici, elle avait espéré que des Jaffas se trouveraient encore sur cette planète, ainsi elle aurait pu voler un vaisseau pour rejoindre la Terre mais elle avait vite déchanté. Elle était définitivement et dramatiquement seule. Pas une seule personne à des kilomètres à la ronde.

----------------

Les jours passèrent où elle se forçait à garder une certaine discipline. Lever à la même heure, toilette, repas – rationné cependant - et exercice physique.

Cette routine la rassurait et lui permettait de ne pas trop réfléchir. Mais inévitablement, ses pensées revenaient très souvent vers son père et son équipe.

Et lui.

De plus en plus souvent vers lui.

Au début pour y puiser du courage, puis peu à peu pour se rassurer. S'il l'avait vue sortir du vaisseau, il devait la chercher… Et s'il ne l'avait pas vu ? Et s'il la croyait morte, que faisait-il ? Après le départ de Daniel, sa disparition devait être un coup dur.

Sam tentait pourtant, en vain, de repousser de telles idées. Songer qu'il puisse la croire morte, que personne ne la recherchait, était terrifiant. Abandonnée ici sans que nul ne le sache. Sur cette maudite planète où la nourriture se faisait de plus en plus rare…

Passées les premières semaines où elle s'alimentait la plupart du temps de baies et de fruits, maintenant que les buissons et arbres étaient délestés de leur précieuse nourriture, il lui était indispensable de trouver du gibier régulièrement. Mais il s'écoulait parfois plusieurs jours sans qu'elle ne déniche quoi que ce soit. Et à présent, chaque instant était devenu une lutte incessante pour survivre… épuisante, éprouvante et douloureuse…

Mais Sam continuait malgré tout. Elle avait appris à ne pas baisser les bras, puisant des forces dans ses souvenirs. Combien de fois, s'était-elle sortie de situations désespérées ? Mais elle n'était pas seule, alors. Il était là, avec son regard volontaire et obstiné. La rassurant, lorsqu'il n'y avait plus aucun espoir. Comme s'il se jouait de la fatalité. Comme s'il savait qu'il était… non, qu'ils étaient tous les quatre plus forts que tout. Mais voilà. La chance qui les avait suivis pendant ces cinq dernières années semblait s'être enfuie. Daniel était mort et maintenant c'était à son tour de disparaître. Car elle savait qu'elle n'en n'avait plus pour longtemps. Elle était épuisée et s'affaiblissait d'heure en heure. Physiquement et mentalement. Car comment tenir le coup dans ce néant, cette solitude… ? Seule, elle était seule peut-être à jamais. Il pouvait se passer des années avant que la Porte ne soit de nouveau activée mais jamais elle ne tiendrait aussi longtemps.

Alors finalement, trop faible, elle dut abandonner l'entraînement qu'elle s'obligeait obstinément à suivre. Perdue à l'autre bout de l'univers, elle allait mourir loin de tout.

Loin de lui.

------------------------------------------------------------------

- Je ne reçois rien, Selmak, déclara Nile'k en se tournant vers son compagnon.

Le tok'ra s'avança vers les instruments et jeta un œil par dessus l'épaule de son ami.

- Et ça ? demanda-t-il, pointant du doigt une petite lumière clignotante.  
- C'est beaucoup trop faible pour être un Ha'tak.  
- Oui mais ça pourrait être une sonde…

Nile'k secoua la tête.

- Nous n'avons pas le choix de toute façon. Nous devons absolument récupérer les données que nous avons laissées dans le labo.  
- Je sais… A première vue, les Goa'ulds ne les ont pas trouvées. Allons-y.

Selmak s'assit et s'apprêtait à couper le pilotage automatique du vaisseau cargo lorsque ses mains se mirent à trembler. Nile'k détourna pudiquement les yeux, attendant que le Tok'ra parvienne à gérer l'angoisse et la douleur qui étreignait brusquement le cœur de Jacob. Il l'entendit soupirer bruyamment et jeta un coup d'œil vers lui.

- Veux-tu que je m'en charge ?  
- … Non… ça va, merci.

Et sans un mot de plus, Selmak coupa le pilotage automatique avant d'entrée dans l'atmosphère.

--------------------------------------

_« Sam… Sam… » _

On l'appelait… Qui était-ce? Pourquoi la réveiller ? Elle était si bien… Elle n'avait plus froid, ni faim… Au seuil…  
_  
__« Sam… Sam… »_

Etait-ce le vent ?… Non… On aurait dit…

Daniel…

C'était sa voix… Daniel…

Quelque chose vibra alors en elle. Peu à peu, son corps s'éveilla et avec lui, la douleur, la faim, la fatigue… la peur…

Elle ouvrit péniblement les yeux et chercha du regard l'origine de cet appel.

Rien.

- … Daniel, murmura-t-elle, désespérée de ne voir personne.

Elle s'apprêtait à refermer les yeux lorsqu'un son inhabituel lui fit brusquement redresser la tête. Levant son regard vers le ciel, elle aperçut au travers des feuillages, un vaisseau passant juste au-dessus d'elle avant de partir en direction de la Porte.

L'espoir lui brûlant soudain l'estomac, elle sortit enfin de sa léthargie. Les jambes faibles, elle parvint cependant à se lever et s'appuya contre un arbre. La tête lui tournait mais quelle importance ? C'était sa chance ! Elle préférait crever en combattant pour sa vie que mourir ici, à petit feu.

Jetant un œil désolé vers ses armes, elle finit par empoigner son couteau à cran d'arrêt. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'elle n'avait plus de balles. Elle les avait toutes utilisées pour chasser. Au début pourtant, elle avait décidé d'en garder quelques unes, juste au cas où, mais la faim avait affaibli sa volonté. Alors voilà… maintenant, elle n'avait plus que son couteau pour combattre, mais qu'à cela ne tienne. Sa rage et son instinct de survie avaient repris le dessus. Elle ne tremblait plus.

Avec un mélange d'excitation, elle sentit l'adrénaline couler dans ses veines, accélérant les battements de son cœur, gonflant ses muscles, lui redonnant toutes ses forces. Elle savait que c'était temporaire, qu'elle puisait dans ses dernières réserves. Alors, sans perdre un instant, laissant ses affaires sur place, elle s'engouffra dans les fourrés à la poursuite du vaisseau.

----------------------------------

Dans un nuage de poussière, le vaisseau atterrit non loin de la Porte inutilisable.

- On dirait le signal d'un planeur… déclara Nile'k en regardant toujours ses instruments que la proximité avait rendus plus efficaces.  
- En plein milieu d'une forêt ? Il se serait crashé ?  
- Sûrement…

Selmak acquiesça tout en empoignant son zat.

- Eh bien, allons voir.

Les deux hommes sortirent et marchèrent quelques minutes, guidés par le signal du planeur puis parvinrent jusqu'à un campement improvisé.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est… ? grogna Selmak, incrédule.  
- Quelqu'un vit ici mais ce n'est certainement pas un Jaffa.  
- Non, acquiesça son ami. On dirait plutôt...

Mais il se tut et d'un geste, indiqua à son compagnon de faire le tour sur leur droite tandis qu'il prenait le flan gauche. Ils s'approchèrent du campement avec prudence et lenteur. Nile'k, suivant le signal du planeur finit par découvrir un sac et se pencha pour regarder à l'intérieur.

- Il n'y a personne, déclara Selmak, les yeux continuellement en mouvement.  
- On dirait un sac de la Tau'ri, intervint son coéquipier, découvrant la balise à l'intérieur.  
- Alors il doit y avoir un nom cousu dessus.

Nile'k chercha quelques secondes puis se figea brusquement. Incrédule, il se rapprocha et relut. Pas de doute. Troublé, il se redressa et se tourna vers son ami.

- Selmak ?… Il faut que je parle à Jacob.

Surpris par une telle demande, le regard du Tok'ra se posa sur lui.

- Tu sais bien qu'il ne veut plus… commença-t-il mais très vite interrompu par Nile'k.  
- C'est le sac de sa fille.

Le visage de Selmak sembla se décomposer un instant puis dans un râle, le Tok'ra fut violemment repoussé par Jacob.

- … Quoi ? bredouilla le Général Carter en s'avançant, les jambes soudain plus faibles que celles d'un nouveau né.

Sans plus attendre, Nile'k se releva afin de lui laisser sa place et le tau'ri tomba à genoux, agrippant le sac d'une main tremblante. Il fouilla du regard à la recherche du nom et enfin…

_« M. Samantha Carter »_

C'était elle. C'était son sac.

- Comment… ? bredouilla-t-il avant de reléguer cette question au second plan.

Peu importait comment ! Elle était vivante !!! Elle était arrivée jusque sur cette planète et avait donc échappé à l'explosion du vaisseau !

D'un geste vif, il se redressa et regarda autour de lui.

- Il faut la retrouver ! Elle doit être bloquée ici depuis plus de deux mois maintenant.

Alors, fébrile, il se mit à l'appeler encore et encore… en vain, sa voix résonnant étrangement dans cette forêt inhabitée.

- Elle nous a peut-être entendue arriver, déclara alors Nile'k.

Les sourcils froncés, ils se regardèrent un cours instant puis, d'un même mouvement, s'élancèrent pour rejoindre le vaisseau.

------------------------

Elle attendait depuis cinq bonnes minutes maintenant mais il n'y avait toujours aucun mouvement. Le vaisseau était au beau milieu d'une clairière, La Porte des Etoiles à quelques mètres seulement. Le sas était ouvert mais pas de trace des passagers. Elle hésitait.

Ceux à qui appartenait l'engin avait bien choisi en atterrissant ici. Aucun moyen de s'en approcher sans être vu. Couchée, à l'abri des herbes hautes, Sam sentait ses forces peu à peu l'abandonner et l'épuisement reprendre le dessus. Alors, serrant les dents, elle se redressa, son couteau dans la main. Elle devait tenter le tout pour le tout. Le cœur cognant à se rompre, elle s'avança doucement, avec précaution. A chaque pas, elle jouait sa vie. Elle n'avait qu'une arme blanche et ne pourrait se défendre qu'en combat rapproché.

Enfin, elle parvint jusqu'au vaisseau. Sam jeta un œil à l'intérieur. Personne. Elle pénétra alors dans l'engin, le cœur gonflé d'espoir. Ce n'était pas trop dans les habitudes des Goa'ulds de venir en si petit nombre et de laisser un vaisseau sans surveillance. Il s'agissait peut-être de la Tok'ra !

Enfin, peu importe, songea-t-elle.

Il était hors de question qu'elle attende d'en avoir le cœur net ! Elle allait prendre cet engin et rentrer chez elle ! Elle demanderait à envoyer une sonde sur cette planète afin de vérifier, une fois rentrée sur Terre.

Euphorique, elle s'avança jusqu'au tableau de bord et constata qu'il était en parfait état de marche. Elle s'apprêtait à s'asseoir aux commandes lorsque des voix sourdes et des bruits de pas précipités lui parvinrent.

Aussitôt, l'angoisse afflua de nouveau en elle avec une violence qui lui tourna la tête. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, elle respira profondément afin de se calmer et, les dents serrées, partit se dissimuler près de l'entrée.

Les pas se rapprochèrent dangereusement et, lorsque le premier homme pénétra dans le vaisseau, Sam sortit de sa cachette, agrippa le col de son ennemi puis pressa la lame de son couteau contre sa gorge. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent alors et, bouleversée, Carter découvrit les traits tirés de son père.

- Sam… murmura-t-il tandis que la main soudain tremblante de sa fille s'abaissait.

La jeune femme sentit un sanglot monter en elle, son corps prit de tremblements convulsifs.

- Papa… parvint-elle à gémir avant de s'effondrer dans ses bras.

Le Tok'ra lâcha son arme et agrippa sa fille, la serrant contre lui à l'étouffer. Pleurant sans retenue, Sam se laissa faire, les mains accrochées à la tunique de son père, sa tête contre sa poitrine.

C'était son odeur, sa voix, ses bras si rassurants… Son père. Le cauchemar était terminé. Plus de peur, plus de souffrance. Elle allait pouvoir se reposer, elle était enfin en sécurité.

- Ma chérie… Ma petite fille, murmurait Jacob en embrassant ses cheveux, la berçant contre lui. C'est fini…

Elle sourit à travers ses larmes. Elle était redevenue une enfant se réveillant d'un mauvais rêve, et son père était là, tendre et réconfortant. Epuisée et sereine, elle sentit un voile blanc passer devant ses yeux et, peu à peu, glissa dans l'inconscience.

-----------------------------------

Hammond profita de la fin du débriefing pour réfléchir à la situation.

Voilà près de deux mois que le Major Carter était décédée et un mois et demi que Teal'c et le Colonel O'Neill avaient quitté le SGC. Or, depuis tout ce temps, ses supérieurs le pressaient constamment de recréer au plus vite SG1. Comme si c'était si simple !

Ce qui faisait la force de cette équipe n'était pas chaque membre pris à part mais eux quatre réunis. Après le décès du Docteur Jackson, ils étaient parvenus à un compromis en le remplaçant par Jonas Quinn et, à leur grande surprise, cela avait fonctionné. Mais après la disparition de Carter, le groupe avait fini par se disloquer… Et à présent, on lui demandait de leur trouver des substituts ! Ces bureaucrates obtus n'avaient pas compris combien il était rare, voir impossible, de rencontrer quatre personnes si différentes s'entendre aussi bien.

L'alarme le sortit brusquement de ses pensées. Derrière la baie vitrée, la Porte s'activait. Il s'élança aussitôt dans la pièce et descendit rapidement les escaliers menant à la salle de commande.

- Un signal ?

Le sergent Walter Harriman se tourna de suite vers lui.

- C'est la Tok'ra, Monsieur.  
- Ouvrez l'iris, ordonna-t-il, poursuivant son chemin d'un pas pressé pour arriver en salle d'embarquement.

Depuis le décès du Major Carter, Jacob n'était pas réapparu. Hammond avait entendu dire que Selmak dominait dès lors la symbiose, le Général étant inconsolable. Il fut donc on ne peut plus surpris de croiser le regard du Tok'ra lorsque celui-ci passa le vortex. Au sourire lumineux qu'il lui lança, Hammond comprit qu'il avait en face de lui Jacob et non son symbiote, beaucoup plus flegmatique. Il fit donc un pas vers lui pour l'accueillir mais, au lieu de descendre la passerelle pour rejoindre son ami, le Général Carter se tourna vers la Porte, attendant apparemment que quelqu'un vienne le rejoindre.

Hammond sentit de suite son cœur s'emballer. Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose qui aurait pu changer Jacob de la sorte. Une seule personne.

Et elle arriva… C'était elle. Maigre, affaiblie mais vivante.

**A SUIVRE…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Merci à ilai, Titi, Nanou, Audearde, ALittleSeaStar et marina pour vos reviews!**

------------------------------------------

Sam s'arrêta près de son père et balaya la salle d'un regard fébrile.

Il n'était pas là.

Reprenant ses esprits, la jeune femme sentit le bras de son père dans son dos et, d'une petite pression, il la poussa à le suivre. Ce fut un Hammond figé et incrédule qui les accueillit.

- Major… ? bredouilla-t-il, tandis que son regard s'illuminait.  
- Mon Général, salua-t-elle en souriant.  
- Comment... ? commença-t-il avant de secouer la tête. Nous verrons cela en débriefing... Vous allez bien ?  
- Ça va, merci Monsieur. Je suis heureuse d'être rentrée.

Se raclant la gorge, Hammond hocha la tête, très ému. Il finit par se tourner vers Jacob qui arborait un sourire extatique, incapable de lâcher sa fille du regard.

- Bon... Passez à l'infirmerie. Je vous attends en salle de Briefing, finit-il par dire en la fixant de nouveau. Je suis très heureux de vous savoir vivante, Major.  
- Merci, Mon Général.

Et tandis que Sam et Jacob s'engouffraient dans les couloirs, Hammond se dirigea vers la salle de commande afin de prévenir la base du retour du Major Carter. Sa voix résonna dans tout le complexe et très vite, des pas précipités attirèrent l'attention de la jeune femme. Elle vit Janet surgir brusquement au détour d'un des couloirs et s'arrêter net dans son élan en posant les yeux sur Sam. Incrédule et choquée, le jeune médecin leva une main tremblante jusqu'à sa bouche.

- Mon Dieu... murmura-t-elle tandis que Carter s'avançait vers elle, un grand sourire sur les lèvres, les larmes aux yeux. Sam...

Elles tombèrent toutes deux dans les bras l'une de l'autre et Janet s'accrocha à son amie sans parvenir à retenir plus longtemps son soulagement. Très émue, la survivante accepta ces effusions puis finit par s'écarter lorsqu'elle sentit que la jeune femme reprenait ses esprits. Elles se regardèrent un instant, le même sourire sur les lèvres.

- Tu n'as pas bonne mine, finit par bredouiller Janet, les yeux brillants.

Sam rit doucement, très vite suivie par son amie.

- Mais on va arranger ça, continua le jeune médecin, le coeur gonflé. On va arranger ça...

--------------------

Après un rapide passage à l'infirmerie, les Tok'ras s'étant déjà occupés de Sam et lui ayant administré les premiers soins, la jeune femme, Jacob et Hammond étaient à présent réunis en salle de Briefing.

N'y tenant plus, Sam finit par poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis son retour.

- Où sont le Colonel, Teal'c et Jonas, Monsieur ?

Au sourire triste de son supérieur, la jeune femme sentit son cœur se figer. Ils n'étaient… Ils n'étaient pas… ?

Comprenant soudain sa panique naissante, le Général la rassura de suite :

- Ils vont bien… enfin… aux dernières nouvelles.

Sam se permit un soupir et posa finalement un regard interrogateur sur lui.

- Je ne comprends pas…  
- Eh bien, après votre disparition, Teal'c est retourné sur Chulak et le Colonel O'Neill a quitté le SGC.

Incrédule, la jeune femme resta silencieuse quelques secondes, le cœur serré.

- … Le Colonel a démissionné ?

Hammond croisa les mains sur le bureau en soupirant.

- Pas exactement, non… Il a demandé sa mutation. Il a quitté le projet Porte des Etoiles.  
- Mais… Pour aller où ? demanda-t-elle, abasourdie.

Comment pouvait-on demander à être muté après avoir travaillé au SGC ? Aucun poste n'était mieux que celui-là !

- C'est top secret.  
- Mais… répéta-t-elle avant d'être fermement coupée par Hammond.  
- Major.

Ainsi réprimandée, la jeune femme baissa la tête, les mains serrées l'une contre l'autre, partagée entre la frustration et la colère.

- Nous en parlerons plus tard… continua-t-il cependant, d'une voix plus douce. Dans mon bureau.

Sam se redressa aussitôt et croisa le regard avenant de son supérieur. Elle lui sourit aussitôt, soulagée.

- Alors… racontez-nous votre aventure, poursuivit Hammond.

La jeune femme prit donc la parole et leur expliqua comment elle était parvenue à sortir du vaisseau Hat'ak avant qu'il n'explose, son périple sur une autre planète et l'arrivée sur Solesh, l'ancienne base Tok'ra. Les deux hommes l'écoutèrent attentivement, même si Jacob avait déjà eu droit aux grandes lignes. Lorsqu'elle finit son récit, elle se tourna vers ce dernier et croisa son regard. Il semblait si fier qu'elle en fut bouleversée.

- On peut dire, Major, que vous êtes pleine de ressource, déclara finalement Hammond, un sourire sur les lèvres. Peu d'hommes auraient pu s'en sortir à votre place.

Sam rosit sous le compliment mais secoua la tête.

- J'ai eu beaucoup de chance, malgré tout.  
- Et en plus, elle est modeste, renchérit Jacob. Ça va te valoir une jolie médaille !

Embarrassée, la jeune femme se tortilla nerveusement sur son siège.

- Peu m'importe la médaille, papa…  
- Peut-être, mais ça fera joli sur ton uniforme, plaisanta-t-il, agrémentant sa remarque d'un clin d'œil.

Un silence complice se fit entre eux puis Sam se tourna finalement vers Hammond.

- Vous ne m'avez pas dit ce qu'était devenu Jonas, Mon Général.  
- Je l'ai incorporé à SG3. C'est la meilleure équipe que nous ayons, à présent. Il leur fallait un spécialiste des langues anciennes afin de vous…  
- … Remplacer ? continua-t-elle pour lui, comme il semblait hésiter.

Mais Hammond balaya cette remarque de la main. Même SG3 avec Reynolds et Quinn ne pouvait remplacer SG1.

- Peu importe. Pour l'heure, il est en mission mais dès qu'il reviendra, il sera très heureux de vous revoir.

Il se leva ensuite, suivi du père et de la fille.

- Jacob ? Peux-tu envoyer un message à Teal'c pour le prévenir qu'une bonne surprise l'attend ici ? J'ai besoin de voir le Major Carter dans mon bureau.  
- Je m'en occupe, George ! acquiesça le Général. Mais avant, il y en a un qui me prend la tête depuis tout à l'heure pour te parler, Sam…

Jacob sembla alors perdre pied un instant et une voix caverneuse s'éleva dans la salle.

- Ah… enfin… Major Carter, je voulais vous féliciter pour votre exploit et suis vraiment heureux de vous savoir en vie.

La jeune femme rit doucement devant la mine agacée, bien que heureuse, du Tok'ra. La cohabitation entre le symbiote et son père devait parfois être houleuse !

- Merci Selmak, ça me touche beaucoup.

Celui-ci inclina la tête puis laissa Jacob reprendre le dessus.

- Je m'occupe de Teal'c, dit-il avant de se retourner pour sortir.

Sam regarda Hammond et d'un geste, ce dernier l'incita à le suivre dans son bureau. Lorsqu'ils furent tous deux assis, la jeune femme sentit son cœur se serrer devant la mine sombre de son supérieur.

- Où est le Colonel ? demanda-t-elle alors, n'y tenant plus.  
- Je ne suis même pas censé le savoir…  
- Mais vous le savez, insista-t-elle.  
- En effet… Il a réincorporé les Black Ops.

Abasourdie, Sam resta sans voix un instant et passa une main tremblante sur son front.

- Mais… Pourquoi ? Même s'il a longtemps fait parti de cette unité, je sais qu'il n'en a pas gardé un très bon souvenir…

Des meurtres, des enlèvements… la mort, encore et encore.

- Je ne comprends pas…

Hammond l'observa un instant, pesant le pour et le contre de ce qu'il devait ou non lui dire. Mais finalement, il choisit de dévoiler le strict minimum. Ce n'était pas à lui de lui apprendre que sa disparition avait anéanti le Colonel O'Neill.

- Après le décès du Docteur Jackson, il a très mal pris le vôtre. Car vous comprenez bien que nous vous avons cru morte, Major Carter.

La jeune femme acquiesça et le Général poursuivit sans la quitter des yeux.

- Il a pris cette décision juste après avoir lu la lettre que vous lui aviez écrite… au cas où vous décèderiez.

A ces mots, Sam sursauta violemment, le visage blême. Elle porta machinalement une main à ses lèvres, le cœur cognant à se rompre dans sa poitrine.

La lettre… Elle n'y avait absolument pas pensé…

Rougissante, elle tentait de se reprendre et jeta un œil gêné vers son supérieur qui ne ratait rien de son « étrange » réaction.

L'esprit en ébullition, elle songea à ce que venait de lui apprendre Hammond mais finit par se ressaisir. Elle refusait de réfléchir à la signification d'un tel départ. Il fallait absolument qu'il revienne au SGC. Absolument. Elle était à peine là depuis quelques dizaines de minutes et déjà son absence lui pesait atrocement. Elle qui pensait croiser son regard dès son arrivée. Elle qui avait rêvé son retour, le soulagement dans ses yeux.

A présent, Dieu seul savait où il était, ce qu'il faisait, s'il était même encore vivant...

Dans un soupir angoissé, elle se tourna vers Hammond :

- Il faut le prévenir que je suis vivante. Peut-être voudra-t-il alors revenir au SGC, Mon Général.  
- J'y ai déjà songé. Lorsque vous étiez à l'infirmerie, j'ai passé quelques coups de téléphone et appris qu'il était en ce moment même en mission en Amérique du Sud. Impossible de le contacter... Nous allons devoir attendre qu'il revienne.  
- Il est là-bas depuis combien de temps, Monsieur ?

Hammond hésita avant de s'adosser lourdement à son siège.

- C'est une mission d'infiltration... Il est là-bas depuis plus d'un mois maintenant. Nous avons des nouvelles régulières grâce au Colonel Mike Rands qui collabore avec O'Neill.  
- Et combien de temps encore cette mission est-elle censée durer ? demanda la jeune femme, morte d'appréhension.

L'homme haussa des épaules.

- Tout dépend des résultats du Colonel. Ça peut prendre encore plusieurs semaines.

Sam acquiesça, les mains nerveusement serrées l'une contre l'autre.

Plusieurs semaines... Il pouvait se passer tellement de choses en plusieurs semaines... Et s'il était découvert ou pris, rien ne serait fait pour le sauver. Pour les Blacks Ops, il n'y avait pas de mission de secours. Mais au SGC c'était différent. On n'abandonnait jamais personne.

Le regard soudain résolu, la jeune femme redressa la tête.

- Il faut le ramener ici, Monsieur. Dites-moi où il est et j'irai le chercher.  
- Je ne suis pas autorisée à vous donner de telles informations. Je ne suis même pas censé les connaître.

Sam s'apprêtait à rétorquer mais Hammond leva la main pour l'en empêcher.

- Cependant, si vous désirez prendre quelques... vacances, légitimes après ce qui vous est arrivé, je connais un endroit en Amérique Latine qui pourrait vous plaire.

Leurs regards se croisèrent alors, le même sourire sur les lèvres.

- Merci, Monsieur.

--------------------

Sam dut pourtant attendre d'aller un peu mieux. Jonas revint le jour même avec SG3 et tomba dans les bras de la jeune femme, heureux. Elle espérait cependant un autre retour avec plus d'impatience encore.

Teal'c se faisait attendre.

Mais désireuse de ne pas perdre un seul instant, elle préparait ses affaires et s'efforçait de retrouver des forces grâce aux bons soins de Janet.

Lorsqu'enfin la Porte s'activa, Sam courut jusqu'en salle d'embarquement. Elle n'avait pas voulu partir sans avoir revu le Jaffa. Celui-ci sortit du vortex, vêtu de la robe traditionnelle de Chulak, sa lance à la main. Il parcourut la salle du regard et s'arrêta brusquement, figé. Les yeux exorbités, il la fixait avec incrédulité ; son visage étrangement expressif. Puis, devant le sourire ému de la jeune femme, Teal'c finit par reprendre ses esprits.

D'un pas lent, sans la quitter du regard, il s'avança, donna machinalement sa lance au premier soldat qu'il croisa et, arrivé devant elle, s'immobilisa un instant pour l'observer.

C'était bien elle et peu importait comment ou pourquoi. Elle était là. Vivante. Alors, ouvrant grands ses bras, il se pencha et la serra simplement contre lui. Pas un mot n'avait été prononcé. Juste l'échange de leurs sentiments à travers leurs regards émus.

Sam sentit ses yeux s'embuer sous la tendresse de cette étreinte inattendue. Si seulement le Colonel avait été là, son bonheur aurait été parfait.

- Vous avez prévenu O'Neill ? demanda Teal'c en se redressant.

Mais la jeune femme secoua la tête.

- Je vais le chercher.

Il acquiesça aussitôt.

- Appelez-moi lorsqu'il sera là et je reviendrai.

Sam sourit.

- Je vous le promets.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Mike marchait d'un pas pressé dans les rues sales et bondées de la ville. Pour plus de discrétion, ils avaient installé leur QG dans l'un des quartiers les plus pauvres. Indifférent à la misère qui l'entourait – c'était devenu son quotidien – il allait d'un pas rageur, tête baissée.

Quel était donc ce Major qu'on lui envoyait ! Comme s'il n'avait que ça à foutre ! Certes, c'était O'Neill qui faisait le plus gros du boulot mais quand même. Il n'avait aucune envie d'avoir quelqu'un dans ses pattes.

Mike n'était pas stupide, il devinait aisément les raisons d'un tel déplacement. Ils essayaient de récupérer O'Neill. Et comment leur en vouloir ? C'était le meilleur avec qui il avait bossé, même s'il fallait bien avouer que, depuis son retour, Jack n'était plus le même.

Rands avait vraiment été heureux de le revoir. Vivant, surtout. Après la mort de son fils, O'Neill avait quitté les forces spéciales et Mike l'avait vu partir, persuadé qu'il ne survivrait pas à un tel drame. Mais quelques années plus tard, il avait entendu son nom lors d'une soirée à l'Etat Major à laquelle il avait été invité. Un véritable héros selon les dires de certains, même si le « Secret défense » interdisait d'en savoir davantage.

Et puis, il y a un mois, il était revenu. Mike avait de suite senti qu'il s'était passé quelque chose dans sa vie qui l'avait de nouveau bouleversé. Mais Jack était quelqu'un qui parlait peu, et encore moins maintenant.

A sa grande surprise, O'Neill avait fait des pieds et des mains pour être la taupe de la mission alors qu'il était rare d'envoyer des Colonels s'approchant de la cinquantaine sur des affaires si délicates. Non pas qu'ils étaient moins compétents, bien au contraire, mais parce qu'ils avaient eu leurs doses de cauchemars pour dix vies entières… Surtout lui.

Mike avait longuement hésité à faire un rapport à l'Etat Major concernant l'état mental incertain du Colonel. Mais il avait fini par y renoncer. Même s'il avait parfaitement compris qu'il s'agissait pour O'Neill d'une mission suicide, il savait qu'il la mènerait à bien… juste avant de faire une bêtise.

Pour elle.

Pendant les premiers jours, il avait vu Jack s'isoler à de nombreuses reprises. Un soir, il s'était approché et avait jeté un œil par dessus son épaule. Il tenait un polaroid dans la main. Rands y découvrit une jeune femme blonde en treillis, un sourire lumineux sur les lèvres.

- Qui était-elle ? demanda-t-il alors en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

O'Neill ne redressa pas la tête et continua de fixer la photo.

- Mon second.

Mike acquiesça, songeant qu'il était déjà incroyable qu'il ait eu une réponse, mais à sa grande surprise, Jack poursuivit :

- Le meilleur que j'ai eu sous mes ordres…

Comme il se tut, Rands insista :

- Et… ?

Mais O'Neill, semblant reprendre ses esprits, rangea la photo dans sa poche.

C'était tout ce qu'il apprendrait sur elle… et sur lui. Jack ne lui avait pas dit à proprement parlé qu'elle était morte mais son regard brisé était suffisamment éloquent.

Alors voilà. Il était finalement parti jouer les taupes chez les De Vargas. Les informations qu'il rapportait étaient primordiales et tout semblait se passer comme prévu. Pour le moment tout du moins. C'était même inespéré. Personne n'aurait pu faire mieux qu'O'Neill, Mike en était persuadé.

Lorsque Rands redressa la tête, sortant de ses pensées, il était arrivé. L'aéroport était bondé comme toujours et les touristes s'y succédaient. Il attendit patiemment, prêt à accueillir le nouveau venu. Les portes du terminal s'ouvrirent pour laisser passer les premiers arrivants et en un regard à peine, il la reconnut. C'était elle, les mêmes cheveux blonds et courts, le même regard déterminé. Malgré sa tenue volontairement passe partout – jupe, tee-shirt - et ses lunettes de soleil sur le sommet de sa tête, elle ne passait pas inaperçue. Pour tout dire, on ne voyait qu'elle.

D'un geste preste, il rangea le carton qu'il tenait dans la main et sur lequel il avait inscrit le nom de la jeune femme. Il n'en avait plus besoin. D'un pas décidé, il se dirigea vers elle et remarqua, non sans amusement, qu'elle plongeait déjà la main dans l'une de ses poches. Elle venait de l'apercevoir s'approchant d'elle et prenait ses précautions. Lorsqu'il parvint à sa hauteur, il la salua d'un sourire.

- Carter ?

Elle sembla surprise et plissa les yeux.

- En effet… Vous êtes Rands ? demanda-t-elle, évitant soigneusement les grades en public.  
- C'est moi ! Bienvenue ! dit-il en lui prenant des mains le sac qu'elle portait.  
- Je peux faire ça moi-même… protesta-t-elle aussitôt.

Mais il la repoussa doucement.

- Allons ! Ne me privez pas de la seule occasion de jouer les civilisés depuis que je suis dans ce foutu pays !

La jeune femme sourit et il se sentit bêtement fondre.

Y avait pas à dire, O'Neill avait bon goût… songea-t-il en sortant de l'aéroport.

Ils marchèrent silencieusement pendant quelques minutes puis Sam se tourna vers lui.

- Comment avez-vous su que c'était moi ?

Mike sourit.

- Je vous ai vu en photo.  
- Vous avez eu le droit de voir mon dossier ? réagit-elle aussitôt, surprise.  
- Oulà, non !…C'est pourtant pas faute d'avoir demandé… Non. Jack a une photo de vous.  
- De l'équipe ?…  
- Non, juste de vous.

Du coin de l'œil, il observa la jeune femme. Elle baissa vivement la tête, à la fois surprise et troublée.

- Comment va-t-il ? demanda-t-elle après un court silence.

Mike haussa les épaules. Que pouvait-il lui répondre ? « Bien » ? Non… Il n'allait pas bien…

- Il continue sa mission. Tout se passe normalement pour le moment.

Elle acquiesça. Il l'observa discrètement un instant puis finit par se racler la gorge.

- Euh, dites-moi… Vous n'étiez pas censée être… morte ?  
- Oui.

Rands resta silencieux un court moment avant de reprendre :

- Ca me surprend que Jack vous ait laissé derrière sans avoir tenté de ramener votre corps.

_« …Surtout vu l'importance que vous avez à ses yeux… » _mais il se retint à temps.

- Il me croyait dans un bâtiment lorsque celui-ci a explosé. Il n'y avait rien à ramener.

Mike acquiesça.

- Et ensuite ?  
- … J'ai perdu connaissance et la mémoire pendant quelques temps…

Tout en disant ces mots, la jeune femme ne put retenir plus longtemps un sourire.

- Secret défense, hein ? demanda-t-il donc, l'œil brillant.

Sam baissa la tête, approuvant par son silence.

- Chouette ! On va en avoir des choses à se dire, tous les deux ! dit-il avec ironie.

Dix minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent devant une bâtisse délabrée mais isolée des autres. Sans plus attendre, Rands pénétra à l'intérieur, suivi de Carter. La salle dans laquelle il déposa les sacs était miteuse mais propre. Radios, armes et munitions étaient entreposés sur une table recouverte d'un drap sale mais la jeune femme sut de suite de quoi il s'agissait.

- Alors Major, commença l'homme en se tournant vers elle. J'imagine que vous êtes venu chercher le Colonel O'Neill.

Sam se mit aussitôt au garde à vous.

- En effet, Monsieur.  
- Il va cependant falloir attendre qu'il ait rempli sa mission.  
- J'en ai parfaitement conscience.  
- Bien.

Sans un mot, Rands ôta le drap recouvrant la radio et le magnétophone qui enregistrait toute communication éventuelle ayant eu lieu pendant son absence. Il mit son casque et recula la bande. Sam attendit, tendue, mais il finit par se retourner en secouant la tête.

- Pas de nouvelles.

La jeune femme acquiesça en soupirant.

- Il y a une "chambre" de libre là-bas, dit-il en désignant une porte adjacente. Vous pouvez y mettre vos affaires. Ce n'est pas le Ritz mais j'imagine que vous avez vu pire.  
- En effet, merci, répondit-elle en prenant son sac.

Elle se retourna cependant vers Mike, hésitante.

- Monsieur?… Pourquoi est-ce le Colonel O'Neill qui a été choisi pour cette mission ? Il y avait certainement d'autres personnes qui auraient pu…

Mais Rands ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir.

- C'est lui qui l'a décidé ainsi.

Il resta un instant silencieux, observant la jeune femme qui, bien qu'elle acquiesçait, ne semblait pas comprendre les motivations de son ancien supérieur.

- Ecoutez… finit-il par dire en se grattant la tête. Je ne sais pas du tout ce qu'il y avait entre vous et O'Neill… mais il a très mal pris votre disparition.

Bouleversée, Sam le fixa un instant, les yeux grands ouverts. Elle leva une main tremblante et fit glisser une boucle blonde derrière son oreille.

Refusant cependant de s'appesantir sur ce qu'il venait de lui dire, la jeune femme reprit le dessus :

- Vous êtes du même grade, vous auriez pu l'en empêcher.  
- Oulà ! Je ne me risquerais jamais à contredire Jack ! répliqua de suite Rands en levant les mains. Surtout lorsqu'il est dans cet état. Il aurait dû passer Général depuis plusieurs années déjà et à mon avis, c'est seulement parce qu'il est irremplaçable et encore parfaitement capable sur le terrain qu'il est toujours Colonel… Je préfère le voir comme mon supérieur.

Sam acquiesça de nouveau. Elle le comprenait.

- Il faudra lui dire que je suis vivante la prochaine fois qu'il vous contactera, Monsieur.

Mike la fixa un instant avant de grogner.

- Nous verrons.

Carter plissa des yeux.

- Comment cela… Colonel ?  
- La priorité est la mission, Major. Lui apprendre votre retour pourrait la mettre en péril. Je ne prendrais pas ce risque mais… une fois celle-ci accomplie, je le lui dirais, bien sûr.

Sam hésita, les poings serrés.

Elle n'en avait rien à foutre de cette mission !

- C'est quoi au juste ? Que doit-il faire ?  
- Une grosse cargaison de drogue transite en ce moment même et doit être envoyée vers les Etats-Unis. Nous n'avons aucune idée de l'endroit où elle se trouve.

Sam n'en attendit pas plus pour se détourner, écoeurée.

De la drogue ! C'était si loin de ses préoccupations à elle, de leur combat à eux. La Terre risquait à chaque instant de s'embraser parce que des êtres venus d'un autre monde voulaient dominer l'Univers et on lui parlait de drogue !… C'était lamentable.

Sans même un geste vers son supérieur, elle entra dans la chambre qu'il lui avait assignée. Après avoir refermé la porte derrière elle, elle déposa son sac sur le lit de fortune fait de couvertures à la propreté douteuse.

Sam ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça. Depuis son retour, tout aller de mal en pis. Plus elle semblait se rapprocher de lui, plus elle avait la sensation qu'il s'éloignait.

Dans un soupir, elle s'assit lourdement par terre et se permit pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était rentrée de penser à tout ce qu'elle avait entendu sur lui.

Il semblait avoir très mal pris son décès.

_Pire que ça même…_ songea-t-elle, partagée entre l'inquiétude et le trouble.

Depuis deux ans il n'y avait plus rien eu, aucune preuve d'une affection particulière entre eux. Mais peut-être n'était-elle pas la seule à avoir continué d'aimer… Peut-être que lui aussi…

Sam baissa piteusement la tête en soupirant.

De toute façon, quelle importance, tout cela. A l'instar de ce qui s'était passé deux ans auparavant, qu'il connaisse ses sentiments pour lui ou pas, rien n'évoluerait jamais entre eux. Parce qu'il savait à présent, à cause de la lettre. Elle espérait juste que son comportement vis à vis d'elle ne changerait pas une fois qu'elle l'aurait retrouvé. Elle ne voulait pas perdre son amitié. Jamais…

C'était tout ce qu'elle avait.

----------------------------

Plusieurs jours s'écoulèrent et Sam avait du mal à tenir en place. Elle rongeait son frein, attendant désespérément que cette fichue radio n'émette enfin un son.

Rands et elle étaient en train de déjeuner lorsque des grésillements se firent entendre dans la pièce.

_- Mike, tu me reçois ?_

La jeune femme se leva aussitôt, le cœur cognant à se rompre dans sa poitrine.

Sa voix… enfin.

Rangs empoigna de suite la radio.

- Cinq sur cinq, Jack ! Je commençais à désespérer.  
_- Comme ça n'avançait pas, j'ai enlevé Rodriguez. _

Un silence accueillit cette nouvelle. Rands jeta un œil vers Sam et celle-ci sentit son cœur se glacer.

- Tu es fou ! finit par beugler Mike. Tu viens de griller ta couverture !  
_- Peu importe,_ répondit toujours posément O'Neill. _Il est faible. Il sait où est la cargaison... Je le ferai parler._

Au-delà de sa peur et des nouvelles qu'il apportait, la voix monocorde de Jack surprit beaucoup Sam. Elle semblait sans vie, d'un timbre désespérément morne et indifférent.

- Très bien.  
_- Je mets le haut-parleur, tu enregistres ?_

Rands appuya sur quelques boutons et finit par répondre.

- C'est bon.

Des bruits de pas leur parvinrent et Jack commença à « interroger » le prisonnier. Dès les premiers coups, Mike se tourna vers la jeune femme. Elle avait pâli et restait immobile.

- Major… Vous devriez sortir.

Mais Sam, semblant reprendre ses esprits, secoua la tête.

- Ecoutez… Jack va torturer ce type.  
- Je sais, murmura-t-elle, les poings serrés tandis que les premiers cris retentissaient dans la pièce, couvert par la voix glaciale d'O'Neill.

Il torturait cet homme et semblait le faire avec une telle indifférence… lui qui avait subi cela tant de fois.

- Vous êtes blanche comme un linge, Major, intervint de nouveau Rands, inquiet.  
- Ça va… répondit-elle d'une voix plus ferme, décidée à rester coûte que coûte.  
- Si ça peut vous « rassurer »… Rodriguez est un fumier. Il a tué des dizaines de personnes.

Sam acquiesça simplement.

Mike se méprenait. Ce n'était pas ce que subissait Rodriguez qui la torturait ainsi. Cet homme possédait la seule information susceptible de ramener son supérieur en vie vers elle alors non ! Elle s'en fichait même si sa conscience lui hurlait sa désapprobation.

Ce qui l'effrayait autant c'était Jack. Son comportement. Le vide atroce qu'elle sentait à travers sa voix et sa façon d'agir… Il souffrait. Cet homme qui en torturait un autre, ça n'était pas lui.

L'interrogatoire ne dura pas très longtemps, comme l'avait sous-entendu le Colonel O'Neill. Rodriguez, suppliant, finit par donner les informations qu'ils attendaient.

_- Tu as tout noté, _demanda alors Jack.  
- Oui. Je préviens l'équipe. Je te mets en attente. Terminé.

Mike coupa la radio et prit son portable. Sam l'entendit donner ses instructions, le cœur cognant dans sa poitrine. C'était bientôt la fin du cauchemar.

Lorsque Rands raccrocha, la jeune femme se tourna de suite vers lui.

- On peut le prévenir maintenant, Monsieur ?

Mais le Colonel fit la grimace.

- On va d'abord attendre de voir si les infos sont correctes. On ne sait jamais.

Sam serra les poings, assassinant du regard son supérieur. Elle n'en pouvait tout simplement plus. Elle était fatiguée de toute cette tension accumulée depuis deux mois. Elle pensait en avoir fini en rentrant sur Terre mais non ! Dans un soupir, elle s'assit sur une chaise, fixant la radio, comme hypnotisée. Il lui suffisait de tendre la main, d'appuyer sur un bouton et ils serraient connectés. Tous les deux. Liés à travers l'espace.

L'attente fut insupportable mais enfin le téléphone sonna. Scrutant le visage de Mike à la recherche d'indice, elle sentit ses craintes s'envoler lorsqu'il se permit un sourire. Jack n'était pourtant pas tiré d'affaire car en enlevant Rodriguez, il s'était dévoilé. On devait le chercher partout… Finalement Rands raccrocha.

- C'est bon, dit-il avec un sourire avant de se diriger vers la radio.

Il actionna un bouton.

- Jack, tu m'entends ?

Ils durent attendre quelques secondes avant d'obtenir une réponse.

_- Cinq sur cinq. _  
- Les infos étaient bonnes, tu peux… finir le travail, dit-il en hésitant, jetant un rapide coup d'œil vers la jeune femme.

Plissant des yeux, Sam leva un regard surpris vers Mike et sursauta violemment en entendant une déflagration à travers les haut-parleurs.

_- … C'est fait,_ répondit O'Neill après un court instant.

Carter sentit son estomac se tordre et leva une main tremblante vers son visage.

Non… Elle ne le reconnaissait pas. Et pourtant, elle savait et s'était préparée à ça. Les Black Ops ne s'encombraient ni de scrupules, ni de doutes. Mais c'était du Colonel O'Neill qu'il s'agissait.

- Bien… reprit Mike en se raclant la gorge. Maintenant, on doit s'occuper de te faire rentrer.  
_- Non._

La voix glaciale de Jack résonna un instant dans la pièce. Carter et Rands se concertèrent du regard, inquiets.

- Non ?  
_- Je vais rester un peu. _  
- Il n'en est pas question ! Tu rentres immédiatement.  
_- Salut Mike._

Les yeux exorbités, Rands se leva de son siège avant de s'écrier :

- Attends ! Il y a quelqu'un ici qu'il faut que tu vois ! Elle n'est pas morte, Jack !

Figés, ils attendirent une réponse mais il n'y eut que des grésillements. Mike se retourna lentement vers la jeune femme, l'horreur se peignant sur son visage.

- Il a éteint sa radio…

Sam, qui le fixait de ses yeux affolés, finit par s'avancer et, le poussant sans ménagements, empoigna la radio.

- Mon Colonel !! s'exclama-t-elle, la voix tremblante de terreur. Mon Colonel, c'est moi ! …

Elle attendit une réponse, quelque chose… Rien.

- Mon Colonel !!! C'est Carter !!…

Une main vint alors se poser sur son épaule.

- Il a éteint sa radio, il ne peut plus vous entendre…

Le cœur serré, une douleur atroce dans le ventre, Sam sentit sa peur se transformer soudain en colère. D'un geste vif, elle se libéra, se retourna brusquement et frappa violemment Rands de son poing fermé.

Mike encaissa l'attaque, manquant de s'étaler par terre sous la puissance du coup. Il leva un regard incrédule vers le visage décomposé de la jeune femme.

- J'aurai pu empêcher ça ! cracha-t-elle, avec fureur. Vous auriez dû le lui dire dès le début !!

Parfaitement conscient qu'elle avait raison, Rands était partagé entre un profond sentiment de culpabilité et la colère d'avoir été frappé par une subordonnée. Finalement, il refoula son courroux.

- Je suis désolé.

Peu à peu, la jeune femme retrouva son calme et sa respiration se fit moins saccadée. Sans prévenir, elle s'avança brusquement vers lui et, tandis qu'il reculait machinalement d'un pas, elle lui prit son téléphone des mains.

Fébrile, elle composa un numéro et attendit quelques secondes.

- Mon Général. C'est Carter. … J'ai besoin de Teal'c et Jonas immédiatement.

**A SUIVRE…**

**(Ben oui, ça aurait été trop simple... ;-) )**


	4. Chapter 4

**Merci à Titi, ****ALittleSeaStar****alexcmoa et marina pour vos reviews ! **

-----------------------------------

Jack reposa sa radio, hésitant.

Mike avait dit que quelqu'un était avec lui… Qui était-ce ?

Il fit un geste vers le transmetteur puis finalement soupira. A quoi bon… Qui que fut cette personne, jamais elle ne pourrait l'aider. Jamais… Jamais elle ne pourrait ôter le mal qui le rongeait depuis qu'elle était partie.

Jack se retourna vers le corps de Rodriguez et sursauta violemment en tombant nez à nez avec Daniel. Celui-ci le regardait avec incrédulité. Agacé, O'Neill s'avança et prit un malin plaisir à lui passer au travers.

_- Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ? _demanda l'ascensionné.   
- Pourquoi j'ai fait quoi ? répliqua Jack en fermant les yeux de l'homme qu'il venait de tuer d'une balle dans la tête. Torturé ce type ? Pourquoi je l'ai tué ?

Sous le regard indisposé et pourtant nullement accusateur de son ami, O'Neill sentit la honte lui brûler le visage. Eh bien oui, il avait torturé cet homme. Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas la première fois qu'il le faisait. Et il le faisait bien, en plus. Il avait toujours été doué pour ça. Peut-être parce que lui-même avait été si souvent du côté du prisonnier qu'il savait exactement ce qui faisait mal.

-_ Non…_ répondit finalement Jackson, à sa grande surprise. _Ca, je sais… Mais… Pourquoi faites-vous tout pour mourir ?_

O'Neill se retourna pour lui faire face, le regard meurtrier.

- Vous n'avez toujours pas compris ?… Ils vous auraient enlevé quelques neurones pendant votre ascension ?

Daniel soupira.

_- Je vous ai dit que ça s'arrangerait ! _

A ces mots, Jack ne put retenir un rire sans joie. Il regarda ensuite son ami comme s'il était devenu simple d'esprit.

- Elle – est – morte ! s'écria-t-il en détachant chaque mot pour l'aider à assimiler la chose. Comment voulez-vous que ça s'arrange ?!

Jackson leva les bras d'impuissance.  
Si seulement il pouvait lui dire. Si seulement… 

_- Je vous en prie, Jack. Ayez confiance en moi… Vous devez partir maintenant !_

Mais O'Neill se détourna. Il venait d'entendre le bruit de plusieurs jeeps. Daniel, soudain paniqué, perdit patience.

_- Jack !!! Allez-vous-en !_  
- Lâchez-moi ! s'exclama alors celui-ci, furieux, plongeant son regard glacial dans celui terrorisé de Jackson. Foutez-moi le camp !… Je ne vous ai rien demandé, Daniel !

Bientôt, des pas précipités retentirent à l'extérieur de la cabane, se rapprochant dangereusement d'eux. Jackson observa le visage résolu de son ami. Il ne le ferait jamais flancher. Il acquiesça alors.

_- Je reviendrai vous voir plus tard…_ murmura-t-il avant de disparaître.

A cet instant, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit avec fracas et plusieurs hommes pénétrèrent dans la pièce, armés jusqu'aux dents. Ils embrassèrent la scène du regard puis l'un d'eux s'élança en rugissant vers Jack.  
La dernière chose dont il se souvint fut une violente douleur au visage.

----------------------------

Sam avait expliqué la situation à Hammond et celui-ci accéda aussitôt à sa demande. A peine avait-elle raccroché que Rands lui demanda ce qu'elle comptait faire.

- Aller le chercher, évidemment.

Elle s'apprêtait à retourner dans sa chambre afin de réfléchir à un moyen de le sortir de là lorsque Mike lui agrippa le bras.

- C'est trop dangereux et vous n'avez pas les autorisations nécessaires pour intervenir.

Sam redressa la tête et planta son regard déterminé dans les yeux.

- Et vous ? Que comptez-vous faire pour l'aider, Colonel ?

Rands baissa aussitôt la tête.

- Vous savez parfaitement que dans les forces spéciales il n'y a pas de missions de secours. Nous ne sommes même pas censés exister…  
- Eh bien chez nous c'est différent ! On n'abandonne jamais les nôtres.

Et sans un mot, elle se libéra et entra dans sa chambre en claquant la porte.

--------------------------------------------

Jack ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté. Son crâne lui faisait un mal de chien.

La salle était relativement petite sans une seule fenêtre. Les mains attachées dans le dos, il était assis sur une chaise, au milieu de la pièce. Une petite table se trouvait non loin. Certainement l'endroit qui allait servir à entreposer les outils de torture.

Il avait bêtement espéré qu'ils le tueraient rapidement mais… Non, en fait. Il savait parfaitement qu'ils ne le tueraient pas tout de suite. Pas avant de l'avoir interrogé. Même Daniel l'avait deviné.

Mais il ne craignait pas la douleur, il avait déjà plus mal qu'un homme n'était censé le supporter et ce n'était pas dû à des blessures physiques, non.

Dans un bruit sourd, la porte métallique s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant apparaître le maître des lieux : De Vargas. 

Jack le regarda s'avancer vers lui, apparemment furieux. Lorsqu'il vit l'homme lever le bras, O'Neill serra les dents et encaissa le coup presque avec soulagement. L'autre douleur en était provisoirement atténuée.

- J'avais confiance en toi ! s'exclama De Vargas avant de lui asséner un autre coup.

Jack se contenta de tourner un regard vide vers lui et avala difficilement le sang qui coulait dans sa gorge.

Ici, pas de sarcophage. S'il mourrait, ce serait enfin définitivement. C'était pour cela qu'il avait quitté le SGC. Jamais Teal'c et Jonas ne l'auraient laissé tomber et avec sa « chance », il lui aurait fallu au moins plusieurs années pour crever… alors il était parti. Ici, personne ne viendrait le chercher. Il était mort avant même de l'être. De toute façon, il était mort depuis deux mois maintenant.

Deux mois… Si peu et tellement à la fois... Son image, sa présence étaient encore si fraiches dans sa mémoire.

- Qui es-tu ? Pour qui travailles-tu ? s'écria une voix, le sortant de sa torpeur.

O'Neill soupira.

- Vous fatiguez pas…

De nouveau, des coups.

- Qui es-tu ? répéta De Vargas. Sinon je te jure que tu vas passer le pire moment de ta vie !

Jack ne put retenir un léger ricanement.

- J'ai connu des méchants… bien plus méchants que vous.

De nouveaux coups plurent, tant et si bien qu'il finit par perdre connaissance.

-----------------

Lorsqu'il reprit conscience, il était de nouveau seul.

_- Jack ? Ca va ?_

Enfin presque…

- Question stupide, Daniel.

Le jeune homme s'accroupit devant lui et observa son visage tuméfié.

_- Vous avez une sale tête…_

O'Neill leva un regard blasé vers lui.

- Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ? J'ai dit que je n'avais pas besoin de vous.

Il fut alors pris d'une quinte de toux et du sang finit par s'écouler de sa bouche, laissant une traînée écarlate sur son menton. D'un geste de l'épaule, il parvint à l'essuyer en parti, sous le regard désespéré de son ami.

- Vous voyez, c'est la grande forme, reprit Jack d'une voix sèche. Alors foutez-moi la paix !

Daniel leva aussitôt les mains afin de l'apaiser.

_- Il faut juste que vous teniez le coup. Les secours vont arriver._

A ces mots, O'Neill redressa la tête, les yeux exorbités.

- Quel secours ?  
_- Teal'c, Jonas… et d'autres._

Jack sentit un nœud se former dans son ventre.

- Comment savent-ils que je suis là ? demanda-t-il avant de s'écrier : Vous ne le leur avez pas dit, j'espère ?!

Surpris, Daniel secoua la tête.

_- Non… Mais… _

Il se tut cependant devant les efforts inquiétants que faisait son ami pour retrouver son calme. Son visage tuméfié virait à l'écarlate et Jackson, bien que sur un autre plan d'existence, sentit la peur le gagner.

- Vous n'avez pas compris, Daniel ? finit-il pas hurler. Je ne VEUX PAS être sauvé !

Un silence accueillit ces paroles. Au bout d'un instant cependant, le jeune homme se releva, le visage étrangement impassible.

_- Alors nous le ferons contre votre volonté._

Et il disparut quelques secondes avant que la porte ne s'ouvre sur son tortionnaire.

-----------------------------------

Lorsque Sam vit le jaffa franchir la porte du terminal, un immense soulagement l'envahit. Avec son aide, tout était possible. Elle accueillit les deux hommes en grimaçant un sourire et posa une main crispée sur le bras de Teal'c afin de lui fait comprendre combien elle était heureuse qu'il soit là. Il inclina la tête, son regard doux enregistrant les traits tirés de la jeune femme.

- Vous ne semblez pas avoir beaucoup dormi, Samantha, dit-il gentiment réprobateur.

Les deux hommes avaient été briefés afin d'éviter l'emploi de grade en public.

- C'est vrai, mais maintenant que vous êtes là, tous les deux, je suis soulagée.  
- C'est la première fois que je suis dans un autre pays que les Etats-Unis, intervint Jonas avec sa curiosité et bonne humeur habituelle.

Il regarda autour de lui d'un œil intéressé puis finit par reporter son attention sur ses deux amis.

- Ils ne semblent pas avoir beaucoup de moyens, ici.  
- En effet, répondit Sam. Ils sont très pauvres… Enfin… la majorité des habitants.

Puis se tournant vers la sortie, elle les précéda.

- Allons-y. Inutile de trop tarder. Nous avons du pain sur la planche.

Jonas regarda la jeune femme sans comprendre et ce fut Teal'c qui lui expliqua rapidement la signification de cette expression terrienne. Malgré la peur continuelle qui étreignait son cœur, la jeune femme ne put contenir un sourire devant le piquant de la situation.

Ils marchèrent vite, en silence et bientôt arrivèrent à destination. Mike était encore là et les accueillit avec curiosité.

L'équipe d'O'Neill au grand complet.

- Voici Teal'c et Jonas. Les garçons, je vous présente le Colonel Rands.  
- Ce ne sont pas… des militaires ? demanda alors Mike, surpris.  
- Non, des civils.

Ils se saluèrent rapidement et Rands observa avec attention les deux hommes. Le plus grand, d'origine africaine et au nom étrange, portait un bandana noué autour de sa tête. Son regard impassible faisait le tour de la pièce, enregistrant instinctivement les sorties éventuelles en cas de danger, les objets susceptibles d'être utilisés comme armes … Un soldat, pas de doute et pourtant, pas un militaire… Curieux.

En revanche, le second, bien que regardant autour de lui d'un air intéressé, n'était ni attentif aux accès, ni au reste mais… à la texture de la pierre et à la structure de la maison… Encore plus curieux… Que faisait-il dans l'équipe de Jack ?

- Nous allons devoir mettre au point une stratégie, intervint la jeune femme. Le Colonel et moi en avons déjà discuté.  
- Devons-nous en conclure que le Colonel Rands compte nous aider à récupérer O'Neill, Major Carter ? demanda Teal'c ignorant délibérément l'homme en face de lui.  
- En effet, répondit Sam en souriant.

Le Jaffa se tourna donc vers Mike et s'inclina, son regard adouci.  
Quelque peu surpris par un tel comportement, Rands lui sourit, hésitant, puis reporta son attention sur la jeune femme.

- Nous pensions profiter de la soirée que De Vargas organise demain pour intervenir.  
- Une soirée ? intervint Jonas, intéressé, n'ayant jamais été dans une soirée.  
- En fait, répondit Sam, De Vargas donne des petites sauteries une à deux fois par semaine. Nous avons la chance que celle de demain réunisse suffisamment de monde pour pouvoir éventuellement passer inaperçus.  
- Eventuellement, Major Carter ?

Mike haussa les sourcils devant l'étrange habitude de Teal'c d'utiliser le grade _et_ le nom pour s'adresser à eux.

- C'est encore flou… Nous allons réfléchir tous ensemble sur la meilleure façon de procéder. Il faut juste espérer que… De Vargas ne se lasse pas du Colonel avant que nous arrivions à …

Elle ne finit cependant pas sa phrase, la peur au ventre, mais elle n'en eut pas besoin. Les trois hommes acquiescèrent de concert.

------------------------

La nuit, ils le laissèrent attaché à la chaise, ses jambes et ses bras commençaient à le faire souffrir par une telle immobilité forcée. Ils ne lui donnèrent ni eau, ni nourriture mais pourquoi l'auraient-ils fait ? Demain, il serait certainement mort.

Enfin.

Jusqu'ici, ils n'avaient fait que le frapper, se relayant parfois. Mais demain… Jack tourna la tête vers la table, grimaçant par ce simple geste. Juste avant de le laisser pour la nuit, De Vargas avait posé sur le meuble un coffret en cuir. Il était grand ouvert, dévoilant couteaux et scalpels, lui donnant un avant goût de ce qui l'attendait. Beaucoup devaient parler dès le lendemain, avant même qu'ils n'aient besoin de s'en servir. Une nuit avec ça à côté de vous faisait réfléchir. Mais Jack, lui, ne dirait rien.

Il avait été tout d'abord surpris qu'ils le laissent seul avec tout ça à portée de main. Malgré sa position assise, il aurait pu se rapprocher de la table et de sa bouche se saisir d'un des couteaux… « Aurait pu » car il n'en avait aucune envie. Ni pour s'enfuir, ni pour se tuer. Daniel répliquerait aussitôt et faire ça devant lui… Non. Il ne pouvait pas lui infliger un tel spectacle.

Il avait donc, par pure curiosité, tenté de bouger et avait fini par lâcher un léger rire. Evidement, ils n'auraient pas fait une telle bêtise… La chaise était littéralement arrimée au sol.

Quelques minutes à peine après que la porte se soit refermée sur De Vargas, Daniel fit son apparition. Il ne prononça cependant aucun mot et s'assit simplement par terre, en face de Jack. Il n'avait rien à dire à un homme qui désirait mourir, mais il ne pouvait pas le laisser seul. Surtout avec ce qui l'attendait le lendemain. Et bien sûr, O'Neill lui en fut reconnaissant. Il avait beau vouloir disparaître, les souffrances à venir le terrifiaient…

-----------------

Sam posa un bras sur ses yeux dans l'espoir un peu vain que cela l'aiderait à s'endormir... La peur qui lui étreignait le coeur ne la lâchait plus. Comment fermer l'oeil de la nuit alors qu'au même moment, peut-être, le Colonel était en train de subir les pires tortures... s'il était toujours vivant, bien sûr. A cette idée, une boule vint se former dans sa gorge et la jeune femme étouffa vaillamment le sanglot qu'elle sentait monter en elle. Serrant les poings, elle tenta de chasser les images atroces qui s'insinuaient dans son esprit afin de reprendre courage. Tout n'était pas perdu.

La respiration tremblante, elle songea à ce que serait sa vie s'il n'était plus là... Quelle vie, en fait ? Son univers entier était régi par lui. Par son regard, sa voix, son rire, sa façon de bouger, sa façon de marcher... sa façon douce de l'observer.

Combien de fois au cours de ces derniers mois avait-elle songé à quel point il était dur et douloureux de le voir à ses côtés et pourtant si loin d'elle. Combien de moments passés à pleurer de chagrin, de frustration et de douleur... Combien de fois était-elle allée se défouler en salle de sport, au beau milieu de la nuit, pour évacuer le trop plein de souffrance et de rage que cette situation impossible engendrait.

Et maintenant, elle ne souhaitait rien d'autre que cela. Uniquement cela. Elle s'en contenterait... Non. Elle s'en satisferait... Elle serait heureuse de l'avoir juste à côté d'elle. De pouvoir le regarder évoluer dans la vie, le regarder vivre, tout simplement. Le regarder... car elle n'avait le droit de faire que cela... Et aujourd'hui, à cet instant précis, c'était tout ce qu'elle désirait.

-------------------

Lorsque la porte métallique s'ouvrit, Jack sursauta violemment. Il était parvenu malgré tout à s'assoupir. D'un oeil morne, il fit le tour de la cellule.

Daniel était parti.

Il reporta donc son attention sur De Vargas qui pénétrait dans la pièce, la mine fermée.

- Alors ? As-tu réfléchi ? Vas-tu parler ?

O'Neill soupira mais resta silencieux, l'estomac noué. Une seule pensée le consolait. Il serait mort ce soir.

Le visage de De Vargas vira au rouge écarlate, à la fois furieux et cependant surpris par l'étrange comportement de cet homme, assis en face de lui. Un véritable paradoxe... Il faisait preuve d'une volonté hors du commun et pourtant, malgré cela, il y avait un tel vide dans son regard. Il était... comme mort de l'intérieur.

D'un pas nonchalant, il fit le tour du prisonnier et observa les liens qui retenaient ses poignets irrités et cependant indemnes... Il n'avait même pas tenté de s'échapper en forçant la corde.

- Je ne parlerais pas, dit alors O'Neill, sans pourtant prendre la peine de se tourner vers lui. Qu'on en finisse.

Mais De Vargas s'accroupit devant lui afin d'observer le regard éteint de son prisonnier.

- Je ne peux pas faire ça. J'ai besoin de savoir pour qui tu travailles et où la cargaison a été envoyée. Je te promets de te tuer rapidement si tu me donnes ces informations.

Jack le regarda en serrant les dents. La mort, c'était tout ce qu'il demandait mais pas à ce prix-là. Il n'en avait pas le droit. 

Devant son silence, De Vargas se releva alors en soupirant.

- Eh bien tant pis pour toi... répliqua-t-il en se dirigeant vers la table. Nous allons passer à l'étape suivante...

Lorsqu'il se retourna vers Jack, le regard de celui-ci se posa sur le scalpel que son tortionnaire tenait à la main. Le ventre noué, une sueur froide glissant sur son front, il vit la lame s'approcher de lui.

Bientôt des hurlements inhumains résonnèrent dans la maison...

------------------

Cela dura plusieurs heures, entrecoupé de moments où le prisonnier perdait connaissance. Fatigué par la résistance de celui-ci, De Vargas finit par se redresser. La porte s'ouvrit derrière lui et l'un de ses hommes s'approcha, jetant un coup d'oeil vers Jack sanguinolent à quelques pas de lui. 

- Monsieur, il faut vous préparer.  
- Je sais, Juan, grogna-t-il en essuyant son scalpel sur sa chemise tâchée par le sang d'un autre. Je sais…  
- Il n'a toujours rien dit ?

De Vargas secoua lentement la tête et Juan haussa les sourcils. Comment pouvait-on supporter ça sans parler... ?

- Passons à l'étape suivante. Je te laisse t'en occuper. Je vais me changer.  
- Très bien, monsieur.

Et sans un regard en arrière, le maître des lieux sortit, rapidement suivi de son homme de main.  
A peine étaient-ils partis que Daniel apparut. Ses yeux reflétaient sa détresse et il s'accroupit devant son ami, la respiration courte.

_- Jack ?... Mon Dieu, Jack... Je suis désolé..._ bredouilla-t-il tandis que son regard se posait sur le ventre et le torse d'O'Neill.

Sa chair avait été tailladée à plusieurs endroits, laissant de grandes traînées sanguinolentes sur son corps. Sa tête pendait mollement et son souffle était irrégulier. Il souffrait... atrocement.

_- Pardon, Jack... _continua Daniel, un sanglot dans la voix. _Je n'ai... Je n'ai pas eu le courage. Je n'ai pas pu rester pour vous soutenir. C'était insupportable. Pardonnez-moi... _  
- ... J'ai mal... souffla alors O'Neill, la voix presque éteinte.  
-_ Je sais... je suis désolé... Il faut que vous teniez le coup... encore un peu. _

Jack soupira imperceptiblement sans avoir cependant la force de se redresser. Du sang s'échappait de ses lèvres. Son corps était une plaie béante.

- Je... Je veux juste... mourir... murmura-t-il alors.

Daniel tressaillit imperceptiblement. Il ne s'y ferait jamais. Voir Jack O'Neill parler ainsi lui était insupportable. Silencieux, le jeune homme se releva. Il fallait absolument qu'ils viennent le chercher... Il ne savait pas très bien en quoi consistait la suite du programme mais il en redoutait la nature. Et pourtant, comment cela pourrait être pire que ce qu'il venait de subir ? Depuis ce matin, il le torturait sans relâche.

- ... Daniel... appela alors O'Neill d'une voix étouffée.  
_- Oui, _répondit-il aussitôt en se penchant vers lui.

Jack mit quelques secondes à parler tant la douleur le faisait suffoquer.

- ... Je vais avoir besoin de votre aide...

Pressentant déjà ce qu'il allait lui demander, le jeune homme se recula légèrement.

_- Jack... Vous savez que je ne peux intervenir..._  
- ... Il ne s'agit pas de ça... le contredit cependant O'Neill. 

Surpris, Daniel se rapprocha de nouveau.

- ... Je vais avoir besoin de vous pour... la suite, lâcha-t-il avec difficulté tant il était épuisé par la douleur.

Le jeune homme sentit son sang se glacer.

Etre présent pendant qu'il le torturerait... C'était au-dessus de ses forces. Il craignait de ne pouvoir s'empêcher d'agir.

- Daniel... J'ai besoin de vous... Je ne pourrais pas m'en sortir tout seul...

Terrifié, Jackson fronça les sourcils.

_- Que vont-ils vous faire ?_ demanda-t-il, le coeur serré.  
- ... Ils vont certainement utiliser du Penthotal... 

Involontairement, le jeune homme soupira. Du sérum de vérité... Fini le sang et les hurlements...

- ... J'ai appris à résister, continua O'Neill avec difficulté, mais... Je suis trop faible physiquement et surtout mentalement... Je ne sais pas si je parviendrais à tenir... Vous allez devoir m'aider...

Daniel acquiesça aussitôt, tentant de chasser le sentiment de culpabilité qui l'étreignait depuis tout à l'heure. Il avait l'occasion de se racheter de ne pas avoir été présent au moment où il avait eu le plus besoin de lui.

_- Je reste à vos côtés, Jack. Je vais vous aider. _

-------------------

SG1 avait passé la journée à s'occuper des préparatifs pour l'évasion du Colonel O'Neill. Sam, les mains moites, finit par sortir de la chambre. Elle avait les jambes en coton mais savait que ça ne durerait qu'un temps. Bientôt l'adrénaline reprendrait le dessus et la ferait avancer avec plus de sûreté.

Les trois hommes étaient déjà prêts et un silence se fit à son apparition. Quelque peu gênée, la jeune femme s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte, indécise. Elle avait revêtu pour l'occasion une longue robe blanche et pailletée, largement fendue sur le côté et extrêmement décolletée sur le devant et sur l'arrière.

- Est-ce que ça... convient ? demanda-t-elle, incertaine.

Jonas acquiesça simplement tandis que Mike restait la bouche grande ouverte, incapable de prononcer la moindre parole. Ce fut Teal'c qui, le premier, s'avança vers elle, un gentil sourire sur le visage.

- Vous êtes très élégante, Samantha, dit-il, entrant déjà dans le jeu.

La jeune femme sourit devant l'allure du jaffa, vêtu d'un smoking noir et du chapeau indispensable. Ils avaient dû faire plusieurs boutiques pour trouver un costume à sa taille.

- Vous êtes également très élégant, Murray, répondit donc Sam sur le même ton. Mais le but de mon déguisement n'est pas l'élégance...

Elle avait dit cela en tirant sur sa robe quelque peu osée. Son objectif était d'attirer les hommes et De Vargas en particulier, dans ses filets.

- Ce... Cette tenue sera parfaite pour cette mission, Major, parvint enfin à articuler Rands. Absolument parfaite... 

Il se racla la gorge et la jeune femme lui sourit, rassurée par son choix.

- Je ne porterais pas d'écouteur. Si De Vargas s'en rendait compte, nous serions perdus. Teal'c restera avec moi et se chargera de me donner des détails sur votre avancée à tous les deux, dit-elle en regardant Mike et Jonas vêtus de noir des pieds à la tête.

Ils acquiescèrent d'un même mouvement et Rands se demanda à quel moment il avait perdu le commandement de cette mission... Mais peu importait, elle se débrouillait très bien. O'Neill ne lui avait-il pas dit qu'elle était le meilleur second qu'il ait jamais eu ? Ce n'était pas très sympa pour lui mais apparemment, elle était parfaitement capable.

Après s'être répartis le matériel de surveillance, les deux groupes se séparèrent.

--------------------------

Jack commençait à peine à reprendre un peu ses esprits que la porte métallique s'ouvrait de nouveau, lui nouant l'estomac. A coup sûr, ce son allait le poursuivre longtemps dans ses rêves. Mais que disait-il ? Il allait mourir, songea-t-il alors avec soulagement.

Il parvint dans un suprême effort à jeter un oeil autour de lui et croisa le regard bleu de Daniel qui n'était visible que pour lui. Il soupira intérieurement et se tourna vers De Vargas. Celui-ci avait revêtu un smoking et restait à distance respectable de son prisonnier afin d'éviter de se tâcher. Ce fut l'homme de tout à l'heure, Juan, qui s'avança vers Jack, une seringue à la main.

- Et maintenant, intervint le maître des lieux, que vous le vouliez ou non, vous allez tout me dire.

O'Neill sentit à peine l'aiguille s'enfoncer dans son bras. Daniel, décidé à l'aider le plus possible, commença de suite à lui parler.

_- Jack... Combien de temps avant que ça ne fasse effet ?_  
- Deux... Trois minutes, murmura-t-il tandis que la tête lui tournait déjà.  
- Qu'a-t-il dit ? demanda aussitôt De Vargas.  
- Rien de particulier... Il semble parler tout seul, Monsieur.

Peu à peu, Jack sentit la douleur de ses blessures s'atténuer et celle de son coeur reprendre le dessus. Tout devenait flou autour de lui et seule le poids de cette perte insupportable l'étreignait. Il flottait dans un monde peuplé par son image, par son regard, par son sourire... Et l'idée de ne plus jamais la revoir lui coupa le souffle, lui déchira le coeur. Plus jamais.

Il entendait des voix, une qu'une partie de lui haïssait déjà et une autre qui le rassurait, qui l'apaisait.

« Qui es-tu ? »

Qui était-il ?

- … Jack … O'Neill  
_  
__« N'en dites pas plus, Jack... Votre nom, rien que votre nom »_

Son nom, rien que son nom...

« Pour qui travailles-tu? »

_« Votre nom ! Uniquement votre nom ! Quel est votre nom ? »_

Son nom ?

- Jack... O'Neill...

« Non... Pas ton nom ! Pour qui travailles-tu ? »

Pour qui travaillait-il ? ... Pour le SGC... ? Non... Pas pour le SGC... Pour personne en fait. Il n'avait plus personne.

- Personne...

« Vous travaillez forcément pour quelqu'un ! Pourquoi êtes-vous venu ici ? »

Pourquoi était-il venu ?

Parce qu'elle était morte.  
Parce que la femme qu'il aimait, celle qui, sans le savoir représentait tout pour lui, était morte... Cette femme extraordinaire, si merveilleuse... Ce trésor... avait disparu.

Pourquoi était-il venu ?

- Pour mourir...

« ... Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ? »  
« Peu importe, continue. »  
« Vous travaillez pour qui ? »

_« Votre nom, Jack ! Juste le nom ! »_

Le nom ? Son nom ? Le nom de ce trésor... de son trésor... Sam...

- Sam...

« Sam ? Sam qui ? Vous travaillez pour Sam qui ? »

Sam... Samantha Carter... Carter... morte.

Le vide.

Un vide atroce...

« Il ne répond pas... Qui est Sam ? C'est lui qui vous a demandé de venir ici ? Pour prendre la cargaison ? »

- Sam...

_« Jack... Tenez bon... »_

------------------------

Daniel regardait son ami, sa tête dodelinant légèrement, le regard vitreux. Il était parti dans un monde où seule la jeune femme existait.

- Sam... murmurait-il d'une voix suppliante qui lui déchirait le coeur.

Il sentit sa peine devenir brusquement de la colère mais il devait se contenir pour l'aider le plus longtemps possible, jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive.

_- Jack... Tenez bon..._

Il entendit De Vargas soupirer bruyamment.

- On ne tirera rien de ce type...

Daniel sentit de suite son coeur se glacer. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il pense cela sinon, il le tuerait...

_- Jack... Parlez de l'organisation... Euh... N'importe quelle organisation... Dites juste le mot « organisation » !_ s'exclama-t-il finalement.  
- Organisation... murmura docilement O'Neill.  
- Vous avez entendu ?! s'écria aussitôt Juan, en se tournant vers De Vargas.

Celui-ci s'était rapproché, un sourire sur les lèvres.

- Je vais devoir y aller. Continuez de l'interroger. Mais si dans une heure il n'a toujours rien dit, alors... tuez-le.  
- Très bien, monsieur, répondit l'homme tandis que De Vargas sortait afin de rejoindre ses invités.

Une heure... Sam avait une heure pour le sortir de là.

-------------------------

Lorsque la jeune femme arriva, son imposant garde du corps sur les talons, elle ne passa pas inaperçue. Mais telle était son intention. Peu habituée à jouer les femmes fatales, plus à l'aise avec un P90 qu'avec des talons hauts, Sam évoluait le plus dignement possible tout en cherchant sa cible du regard.

- Aucune trace, murmura-t-elle à Teal'c. 

Après quinze bonnes minutes à tourner en rond, évitant soigneusement les hommes en mal de compagnie, le couple finit par pénétrer à l'intérieur de la maison. A peine avaient-ils franchi le seuil qu'ils tombèrent sur leur hôte. La cinquantaine passée, le visage dur et les yeux perçants, il dégageait cependant une certaine séduction. Sam lui sourit aussitôt, engageante et l'homme s'arrêta brusquement, un sourire sur ses lèvres, agréablement surpris.

- Madame... salua-t-il en s'inclinant, avant de porter sans plus de cérémonie la main de la jeune femme à sa bouche.  
- Monsieur De Vargas, répondit-elle avec tout le miel possible.

Il prit un air étonné, mais ne lâcha pas pour autant les doigts fins qu'il tenait emprisonnés dans sa main puissante.

- Vous me connaissez ?  
- Bien sûr... Il serait malvenu de venir à une soirée sans en connaître son hôte.

De Vargas sourit, observant rapidement l'armoire à glace derrière la jeune femme. Immobile, stoïque, il scrutait les alentours, le regard toujours en mouvement.

Un garde du corps.

- A qui ai-je l'honneur ? demanda-t-il alors, jetant un rapide coup d'oeil sur l'alliance qu'elle arborait à son annulaire gauche.  
- Samantha Fernandao. Mon mari vient récemment d'acheter une maison à quelques lieues d'ici. Mais comme son travail l'a retenu, je l'ai devancé ! Je me suis moi-même invitée à cette soirée, j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop.  
- Pas le moins du monde ! Vous avez très bien fait, au contraire, Madame Fernandao.

Mais la jeune femme leva aussitôt la main en minaudant.

- Appelez-moi Samantha !   
- Si vous m'appelez Emilio, répondit-il du tac au tac, lorgnant à présent sans vergogne sur le « charmant » décolleté de Sam.

Passés les mondanités, ils commencèrent à discuter toujours en échangeant caresses furtives et regards pleins de sous-entendus. De Vargas finit cependant par s'excuser, désireux tout de même de saluer ses invités de marque. La jeune femme le laissa faire non sans un certain soulagement.

- Tout va bien ? demanda alors Teal'c se rapprochant d'elle.

Elle eut du mal à réfréner un frisson de dégoût à l'idée que cet homme avait peut-être torturé ou pire... tué le Colonel. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, mettre le canon de son arme sur la tempe de ce type et lui soutirer les informations nécessaires pour trouver son supérieur.

- Ca va, merci. Où en sont-ils ?

Teal'c posa une main sur son oreillette.

- ... Toujours rien. Ils ont rencontré pas mal de soucis et ne sont toujours pas parvenus à le trouver.

Sam soupira, le souffle tremblant.

- Prévenez-les que s'ils échouent, nous intervenons dans quinze minutes.  
- Très bien

Et sans plus attendre, le Jaffa leva la main où se trouvait le transmetteur miniature et fit passer le message le plus discrètement possible.

Les minutes s'engrenèrent sans qu'il y ait le moindre changement. Teal'c finit par se pencher vers la jeune femme.

- Ils tournent en rond mais ne trouvent pas. Le seul endroit qu'ils n'ont pu vérifier est à l'intérieur même de la maison. Mais les entrées sont trop bien gardées pour qu'ils puissent passer.  
- Très bien. A nous de jouer alors.

Elle regarda le jaffa mettre au courant leurs amis puis leva sa coupe de champagne à ses lèvres pour se donner du courage et commença à fixer le plus suggestivement possible De Vargas. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à capter son attention puisque depuis tout à l'heure, il la dévorait tout simplement des yeux. Apparemment troublé par son regard plein de promesses, Emilio finit par prendre congé du gouverneur puis s'avança vers elle.

- Vous vous amusez ? demanda-t-il, arrivant à sa hauteur.

Sam fit de suite la moue.

- Pas trop, en fait... Auriez-vous une idée pour me divertir ?

Une lueur de convoitise traversa le regard froid de De Vargas.

- Je pourrais vous faire visiter la maison...  
- Avec plaisir, susurra-t-elle aussitôt.

Sans plus attendre le couple, suivi de près par le jaffa, pénétra dans la demeure. Emilio joua les hôtes pendant quelques minutes puis ils finirent par monter à l'étage. Toujours dans l'optique de visiter les lieux... évidement.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la troisième porte et que la jeune femme découvrit une chambre, elle se tourna de suite vers Teal'c.

- Vous pouvez m'attendre ici, dit-elle nonchalamment, avant de pénétrer dans la pièce aux côtés d'Emilio.

Le Jaffa resta donc dans le couloir et regarda la porte se refermer. Il tendit l'oreille, attentif, tandis que des bruits sourds lui parvenaient puis le silence. Jetant un oeil dans le couloir désert, Teal'c entra dans la pièce et la balaya du regard, après avoir soigneusement refermé la porte derrière lui.

De Vargas était allongé à plat ventre sur la moquette, le talon de la jeune femme entre les omoplates, le canon d'un minuscule pistolet contre son crâne.

- Où est-il ? demanda alors Sam, d'une voix glaciale.

Emilio grogna et tourna la tête du côté de la jeune femme afin de la regarder, haineux.

- Où est-il ?!! s'énerva-t-elle en appuyant son arme sur le front de l'homme.  
- ... Qui ? dit-il finalement à contre coeur.  
- Votre prisonnier. Celui que vous détenez depuis deux jours. 

De Vargas plissa les yeux. Il en était venu à soupçonner les forces spéciales américaines mais... Il s'était peut-être trompé. Elle n'avait rien d'un soldat même s'il savait qu'il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences. De plus... Si O'Neill était un agent, ils ne seraient pas venus le chercher. Les dents serrées, il finit par cracher :

- Il est mort !

Ces mots résonnèrent dans la pièce silencieuse.

Les yeux exorbités, la main tremblante, la jeune femme recula lentement sous le choc.

- Samantha, appela Teal'c, inquiet par le visage livide de la jeune femme.

Surpris par la réaction de celle-ci, le jour se fit soudain dans l'esprit d'Emilio.

- Sam... murmura-t-il avant de glapir : C'est vous qu'il appelait sans arrêt ! Sam !

En entendant ces mots, elle passa de livide à écarlate et une vague de haine la traversa de part en part. D'un geste vif, elle braqua de nouveau le pistolet sur la tête de son prisonnier. Teal'c ne prit même pas la peine de s'interposer. Il n'en avait aucune envie.

Mais voyant l'éclat meurtrier dans les yeux bleus de la jeune femme, De Vargas paniqua :

- Attendez ! J'ai menti ! ... Il n'est pas mort... Pas encore.

La haine de Sam se transforma aussitôt en espoir. Elle sera nerveusement l'arme dans sa paume devenue moite.

- Où est-il ? répéta-t-elle pour la troisième fois.  
- Si je vous le dis, c'est mon arrêt de mort.  
- Si vous ne dites rien, vous risquez bien davantage, gronda la jeune femme faisant signe au Jaffa derrière Emilio.

Répondant à son appel, Teal'c sortit son zat et lui envoya une violente décharge d'énergie. L'homme ne comprit pas ce qui lui arrivait. Une douleur atroce le traversa de part en part et son corps fut brusquement pris de spasmes.

- Ca fait mal, hein ? susurra la jeune femme, le regardant se tortiller par terre. Combien de temps pensez-vous tenir ?

A peine avait-elle fini sa phrase que Sam croisait le regard interrogateur du Jaffa. Ils savaient tous les deux qu'une autre décharge serait fatale à De Vargas mais lui, l'ignorait. Elle lui sourit donc, sûre d'elle et se pencha à l'oreille du prisonnier.

- Où est-il ?

Alors, dans un râle, Emilio redressa la tête et finit par leur indiquer d'une voix hachée le chemin à suivre. Se relevant, la jeune femme se tourna vers Teal'c.

- Restez ici. Il nous a peut-être menti.  
- Très bien.

Puis fouillant dans sa poche, il tendit un écouteur que Sam mit de suite à son oreille et un transmetteur qu'elle cacha, à défaut d'avoir des poches, dans son décolleté.

Enfin, après un bref coup d'oeil dans le couloir, le coeur cognant à se rompre dans sa poitrine, elle s'élança vers les escaliers.

**A SUIVRE…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Merci à ****nanou62, titi08, Audearde, marina, alexcmoa, lalyloula et Baladin pour vos reviews :-)**

-------------------------------

Juan regarda le prisonnier d'un air désolé.

Bien sûr, sa « peine » n'allait pas à l'encontre de cet homme à la volonté de fer, mais plutôt envers lui-même. De Vargas n'allait pas apprécier son inefficacité à le faire parler.

- Que fait-on ? demanda Luis, se tournant vers son chef.  
- Ce que nous a dit Monsieur De Vargas. De toute façon, le pentothal ne doit quasiment plus faire effet et s'il n'a pas parlé maintenant, il ne le fera jamais.

Luis acquiesça tout en détachant les mains du prisonnier. Il était inutile d'être sur ses gardes. Ce Jack O'Neill n'était plus qu'une loque humaine. A eux deux, ils le mirent debout avec effort et commencèrent à le traîner hors de la cellule.  
_  
__- Jack ! C'est maintenant ou jamais !_ s'exclama alors Daniel.

Mais celui-ci gardait la tête mollement baissée, les jambes engourdis par une immobilité forcée de plusieurs heures.  
_  
__- Jack !!! Il faut vous ressaisir ! Fuyez ! _

Ces paroles firent glousser le prisonnier. Ses deux gardiens s'arrêtèrent et le regardèrent ahuris.

- Je rêve où il se marre ?

Mais les ricanements grinçants se transformèrent rapidement en toux convulsive.

- … Foutez-moi la paix, Daniel ! gronda Jack lorsqu'il eut retrouvé son souffle.

La douleur due à ce déplacement forcé était insupportable. Les effets du sérum s'atténuaient et ses blessures le faisaient atrocement souffrir.

- …Daniel ? demanda alors Luis, incrédule... De quoi il parle ?  
- Bah ! réagit finalement Juan. Il a perdu la tête. Je me demandais aussi comment un type normal pouvait résister comme ça à la torture... Allons, dépêchons-nous !

Et sans un mot, ils reprirent leur marche fastidieuse.

_- Jack, je vous en prie !! …Ne me dites pas que vous n'êtes pas capable de vous débarrasser de ces deux types !_

O'Neill renifla, avec dédain, l'esprit brumeux mais encore suffisamment clair.

- Bien sûr que si... Il me suffirait de prendre le couteau caché dans la ceinture de celui de gauche... Pour qui me prenez-vous ?

Il avait dit cela d'une voix faible et cependant suffisamment distinctement pour que les mots parviennent jusqu'aux oreilles de ses deux gardiens ébahis. D'un même mouvement, ils s'écartèrent du prisonnier et furent abasourdis de le voir capable de tenir sur ses jambes sans aide.

Cet homme était increvable !

_- Alors pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas fait !!?_ s'exclama l'ascensionné, partagé entre la rage et le désespoir.  
- Vous savez très bien pourquoi, Daniel, rugit O'Neill en se tournant vers lui, titubant cependant. Maintenant, pour l'amour du ciel... foutez-moi la paix et laissez-moi en finir une bonne fois pour toute !!

Hébétés, les deux gardiens se regardèrent, les yeux écarquillés.

- Mais... à qui il parle ? bredouilla Luis, plutôt effrayé.

Juan ne répondit pas et sortit son pistolet avant de le poser contre la tête de Jack.

- Avance ! s'exclama-t-il, glacial.

O'Neill, satisfait par le brusque silence de Daniel, obéit aussitôt.

Tout allait enfin se terminer. Et c'est tout ce qu'il demandait. En finir.

Ils marchèrent tous les trois – quatre - en silence et bientôt sortirent dans la cour arrière de la maison. Le brouhaha de la fête était presque inaudible, le domaine de De Vargas étant assez vaste. Ils firent quelques pas supplémentaires et Juan finit par l'arrêter d'une pression sur son épaule.

- A genoux.

Jack grimaça pour la forme... Mais à ce niveau-là, quelle importance ? Si c'était la seule chose à faire pour qu'on le tue enfin, tant pis. Alors, il mit un genou à terre, puis l'autre et sentit presque avec soulagement le canon du pistolet contre l'arrière de son crâne.

C'était terminé... Il ne savait pas vraiment s'il y avait quelque chose après la mort. Daniel, lui, s'était élevé parce qu'il en avait eu la possibilité. Mais après la mort elle-même… La vraie… Y avait-il quelque chose ?  
En fait, il n'y croyait pas vraiment et cependant, une part de lui le souhaitait du plus profond de son coeur. Car alors peut-être, il pourrait la retrouver...

---------------------------------------

Sam progressait avec attention. Elle avait dû se débarrasser de quelques gardes au passage mais elle arrivait au but. Le ventre noué par la crainte de ce qu'elle risquait de trouver, elle ouvrit la porte et jeta un oeil dans la pièce où le Colonel O'Neill était censé être. Un soupir désespéré s'échappa de ses lèvres lorsqu'elle découvrit la chaise dramatiquement vide et le sang à peine séché sur le sol.

D'une main tremblante, elle saisit le transmetteur.

- Teal'c ! Il n'est plus là !!  
_- Reçu. _

Elle attendit, les mains moites, le coeur sur le point d'exploser... Enfin la voix du Jaffa retentit.

- _Il faut prendre à droite en sortant de la cellule, vous longez le couloir et vous devriez arriver dans une cour. Il devrait être là. Dépêchez-vous,_ précisa-t-il sans entrer dans les détails.

Mais Sam n'avait pas attendu la fin de la phrase pour s'élancer dans la bonne direction. Elle savait parfaitement pourquoi il avait été emmené dehors...

----------------------------------------

Jack attendait patiemment que tout se termine, plus apaisé que jamais depuis deux mois. Il entendit le chien du pistolet se rabattre et, fermant les yeux, tenta de visualiser le visage souriant de la jeune femme. Ses yeux bleus et brillants.

Mais un violent courrant d'air les firent basculer tous les trois sur le côté. A peine s'était-il redressé, qu'O'Neill sentit une colère noire monter en lui. Toujours à genoux, les yeux exorbités, il explosa :

- Daniel !!! Allez-vous en !!!!  
- Qu'est-ce que c'était ? demanda Luis, en se signant...

Il se demanda si finalement, le prisonnier ne voyait pas réellement quelqu'un.  
Un esprit, peut-être... Un ange gardien ?  
Mais Juan ne croyait pas au surnaturel et d'un geste rageur, il se remit debout et appuya de nouveau le canon de son pistolet sur l'arrière du crâne d'O'Neill.

- Je vous interdis d'intervenir, Daniel... grogna Jack en fermant de nouveau les yeux.

Et cependant, l'arme s'éloigna de nouveau de sa tête et des coups retentirent dans son dos. Un combat était en train de se jouer derrière lui et à en juger par les bruits, l'inconnu était victorieux.

Une détresse sans nom s'insinua brusquement en lui. On ne voulait pas qu'il meure... Aujourd'hui, tout comme il y a huit ans. Il n'avait pas réussi à mourir, alors. Et tandis que les gens autour de lui tombaient comme des mouches, lui continuait de survivre, encore et encore.

Pourquoi ? se demanda-t-il, la gorge nouée. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas en finir une bonne fois pour toute ? Pourquoi ne le laissait-on pas partir, tout simplement ?

- Laissez-moi, murmura-t-il alors, ses forces l'abandonnant. Laissez-moi !

Il avait hurlé ces dernières paroles et le désespoir dans sa voix lacéra le coeur de Sam. Le souffle court par sa course folle et son combat avec les deux hommes inconscients à ses pieds, la jeune femme se saisit cependant de son transmetteur d'une main tremblante.

- Il est là. Vivant, dit-elle simplement.

Elle entendit à peine la réponse de Teal'c dans son oreillette, ainsi que celle de Jonas lui annonçant qu'ils venaient les chercher avec le van. Toute son attention était à présent tournée vers cet homme à genoux, courbé en deux, suppliant qu'on le tue.

Doucement, elle le contourna et finit par s'accroupir devant lui.

- Mon Colonel... ? murmura-t-elle, frôlant de ses doigts les cheveux en bataille de son supérieur.

Elle le vit se raidir brusquement et leva un visage incrédule vers elle. Le choc qu'elle lut dans ses yeux la bouleversa.

----------------------------------

Il était mort ?

Il était sûrement mort... puisqu'elle était là, devant lui.

Un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres, et une vague de chaleur déferla dans son corps douloureux.

Il y avait donc bien quelque chose après la mort. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter d'avoir ce qu'il désirait le plus au monde mais quelle importance. Elle était là. Et il était là avec elle. C'était tout ce qui comptait.

Il observa son visage avec une délectation extrême, savourant de plonger son regard dans le sien, de regarder la vie briller dans ses yeux.

- Mon Colonel...

Au son de sa voix, il sentit son coeur sur le point d'étouffer. Il avait si chaud ; le bonheur, le soulagement lui brûlaient littéralement les entrailles.

Mais curieusement, il continuait d'avoir mal. Son corps était courbaturé, ses plaies saignaient... Il avait pourtant cru que lorsqu'on mourrait, le corps devenait en quelque sorte une enveloppe inutile.

- Mon Colonel ? ... Je ne suis pas morte dans l'explosion.

Soudain suspicieux, son estomac se noua.

Comment ça ? Pas morte dans l'explosion ?

--------------------------------------

Au regard qu'il posa sur elle, Sam comprit qu'elle avait gagné son attention. Elle avait encore des difficultés à réfléchir, trop bouleversée par la lueur qu'elle avait vue dans les yeux de son supérieur. Une lueur qu'elle n'avait plus remarquée chez lui depuis plus de deux ans maintenant.

Le cœur serré, elle observa le visage levé vers elle, ce beau visage couvert d'hématomes. La cicatrice à son arcade sourcilière gauche avait été rouverte et sa lèvre inférieure était fendue. Dans la pénombre, elle ne pouvait voir les blessures sur son torse, malgré sa chemise ouverte.

Comme il la regardait toujours avec hébétude, elle finit par lever une main et caressa le plus doucement sa joue rappeuse.

- Vous voyez ? Je suis vivante. Je ne suis pas morte dans l'explosion. J'ai réussi à m'enfuir en volant un planeur.

Le regard de Jack se faisait plus vif au fur et à mesure que les informations pénétraient son esprit embrumé.

- Je suis restée bloquée longtemps... ailleurs, expliqua-t-elle, évitant cependant soigneusement d'entrer dans les détails ici. Et je n'ai pas pu rentrer avant.

Elle se tut finalement, observant les traits de son supérieur se transformer peu à peu. Son pouls s'accéléra dangereusement à mesure que son regard se faisait plus vivant, plus fort, plus chaud... Alors il leva sa main et la posa sur la sienne. Elle ferma un instant les yeux, à mille lieues de cet endroit cauchemardesque, où seul « lui » avait son importance. « Lui » et ses doigts serrant les siens.

- Carter... murmura-t-il finalement, avant de l'attirer à lui.

Elle sentit sa gorge se nouer et ses yeux s'embuer sous l'émotion. Deux mois sans le voir. Deux mois... Et ces cinq jours d'enfer.

-------------------------------------

Elle était vivante... Elle était là et vivante. Et il l'était lui aussi. Dieu merci ! Il l'était lui aussi...

Alors il la serra contre son coeur, si fort, indifférent aux brûlures, à la déchirure que ce simple geste infligeait à ses blessures. Il respira avec avidité son parfum ; il étreignit avec fougue ce corps fin et bouillonnant de vie, posant sa main sur sa peau, sentant le sang couler sans ses veines. La vie. Sa vie. A elle et à lui.

- Carter... murmura-t-il encore, tandis qu'à son nom, elle se serrait davantage encore contre lui.

Ce nom qu'il avait cru ne jamais pouvoir prononcer de nouveau. Carter... C'était elle avec ses théories abracadabrantes et ses discours interminables. Son sérieux et son application presque maniaque dans chacun de ses gestes. Son courage et sa force dans les pires situations. Sa douceur et sa gentillesse avec ses amis. Son sourire et son éclat lorsqu'elle est heureuse. Elle était tout ça et bien plus encore. Et elle était vivante, dans ses bras. Son trésor.

- O'Neill ! Major Carter !

Une voix retentit derrière eux. C'était Teal'c.

- Il ne faut pas traîner.

Reprenant ses esprits, Sam s'écarta à regret de son supérieur et prit son transmetteur.

- Colonel Rands, Jonas ? Où êtes-vous ?  
_- On arrive ! _cria Mike, couvrant les coups de feu qui résonnaient derrière lui.

Sam se tourna alors vers le Jaffa.

- Qu'avez-vous fait de De Vargas ?  
- Je l'ai rendu inconscient pour au moins plusieurs heures, Major Carter.  
- Parfait, dit-elle tandis que des détonations se rapprochaient, signifiant que leurs amis n'étaient plus très loin.

Se tournant de nouveau vers Jack, elle le vit, la tête baissée, le visage crispé.

- Mon Colonel ? s'inquiéta-t-elle aussitôt, le ventre noué.

Mais un bruit assourdissant la fit sursauter. Une camionnette surgit brusquement à quelques mètres d'eux, détruisant au passage l'une des palissades. Jonas apparut, ouvrant en grand la porte arrière du van au moment où celui-ci s'immobilisait dans un crissement de pneu.

- Vite ! hurla-t-il, faisant de grands signes de la main. Ils sont juste derrière nous !

La jeune femme se redressa donc et vit le jeune homme pâlir violemment.

- Sam... Vous êtes blessée ?!  
- ... Quoi... ? bredouilla-t-elle surprise, avant de suivre le regard de Jonas et de regarder son ventre.

De grandes traînées rouges barraient à présent sa robe d'un blanc d'origine immaculé. Sentant son estomac se nouer, elle se retourna brusquement vers Jack toujours à genoux, Teal'c à ses côtés pour l'aider à se relever. Lorsque les deux hommes furent debout, elle découvrit avec horreur les plaies sanguinolentes qui zébraient le torse et le ventre de son supérieur.

- Mon Dieu... murmura-t-elle en s'avançant vivement pour passer à son tour un bras autour de Jack afin de le soutenir et aider le Jaffa à installer le blessé dans le van.

A peine assis, la porte refermée, la camionnette redémarra sur des chapeaux de roues. Des coups de feu résonnèrent au loin, des cris et rugissements.

- Ils vont nous suivre ! s'exclama Sam en se tournant vers Mike. Il faut absolument les semer avant d'arriver à l'aéroport sinon nous n'aurons jamais le temps de décoller !  
- Je sais ! Accrochez-vous !

Le van partit alors dans tous les sens et les occupants eurent bien du mal à tenir en place. Sam regarda avec inquiétude Jack, toujours la tête baissée, les poings serrés. Teal'c le maintenait à côté de lui et l'empêchait par son soutien de tomber violemment au sol. Enfin, arrivant sur des routes goudronnées, la conduite se fit plus douce et ils purent tous respirer un peu. La jeune femme, assise en face du Colonel, plongea la main dans l'un des sacs à côté d'elle et en sortit une boite métallique.

- Non... murmura-t-il alors, suffisamment fort cependant pour qu'elle entende.

Elle leva des yeux surpris vers lui et croisa son regard. Son visage semblait plus détendu et il s'était légèrement redressé.

- Mon Colonel... ça vous soulagerait.  
- ... Et ça m'endormirait sûrement... Je ne veux pas dormir, dit-il en la regardant fixement.

Sam resta un instant bouche bée, terriblement troublée, ne sachant trop comment interpréter ces paroles... mais elle se secoua finalement et rangea la boite dans son sac.

- Si vous changez d'avis... Je vais m'occuper... de vous... commença-t-elle en se rapprochant de lui mais glissant sur la traîne de sa robe, elle faillit partir la tête la première sur le blessé.

Dans un grognement de rage, elle se libéra puis finit par plonger de nouveau ses mains dans un autre sac et en sortit treillis et tee-shirt.

- Messieurs, si vous pouviez fermer les yeux deux minutes.

A peine avait-elle dit cela que Jonas et Teal'c se détournaient. Elle commença à faire glisser l'une des brides de sa robe lorsqu'elle découvrit que Jack l'observait encore. Elle stoppa net son geste, troublée.

Ses yeux étaient si doux, si... tendre. Bouleversée, elle resta accrochée à son regard, incapable de se détourner. Un virage un peu plus chaotique la fit cependant redescendre sur terre.

- Mon Colonel... dit-elle tout bas. Pouvez-vous fermer les yeux, s'il vous plait... ?

Docile, il s'exécuta et la jeune femme soupira légèrement. Son comportement était si étrange.., si peu… professionnel… Elle ne savait plus sur quel pied danser.

Sam fit donc glisser sa robe et, attrapant son tee-shirt, le passa aussitôt. Tout en prenant son treillis, elle jeta machinalement un oeil sur les trois hommes et découvrit de nouveau le regard de Jack posé sur elle. Elle se figea aussitôt.

Virant au rouge, elle s'apprêtait à protester mais quelque chose l'en empêcha. Elle ne sut trop quoi, en fait... Peut-être la douceur de son expression ou bien la sérénité se dégageant de ses yeux. Il ne posait pas sur elle un regard de convoitise, non... Ce n'est pas son corps qu'il observait... mais elle. Juste elle. Alors, elle poursuivit sa tâche, ôtant ses chaussures à talons, enfilant son pantalon et ses boots. A aucun moment, le regard de Jack ne lâcha le sien. Ils étaient comme arrimés l'un à l'autre.

Une fois changée, elle s'assit finalement devant lui et lui sourit. Il lui rendit aussitôt ce sourire et affola par là même un peu plus son coeur.

- C'est bon, Sam ? demanda alors Jonas, la sortant de sa torpeur.  
- Euh... oui, répondit-elle en se raclant la gorge.

Dans un soupir, elle s'arracha au spectacle de son supérieur et sortit une trousse de premiers secours.

- Je vais bander votre ventre, Monsieur. Lorsque nous serons dans l'avion, je désinfecterai vos plaies.

Elle leva un instant son regard et croisa de nouveau ses yeux. Il ne semblait plus vouloir la lâcher depuis qu'il l'avait retrouvé, songea-t-elle, le coeur débordant de joie à la simple idée qu'elle ait pu autant lui manquer.

Tout en tenant l'une des compresses d'une main, elle commença à enrouler la bande autour de son torse. A chaque fois qu'elle passait le bout de tissu derrière son dos, elle se rapprochait de lui et effleurait sa joue de ses cheveux. Hypnotisé, Jack finit par lever son bras et prit une boucle blonde entre ses doigts.

Elle se figea aussitôt tandis qu'il caressait à présent sans retenu ses mèches en bataille. Une nouvelle vague de chaleur la secoua de part en part et Sam ferma les yeux un instant, faisant abstraction de tout ce qui n'était pas cette main dans ses cheveux.

Jack aurait voulu faire plus... Il aurait tellement voulu l'attirer contre son torse, la serrer dans ses bras encore et encore. Mais déjà, il faisait ce qu'il ne s'était jusqu'ici jamais permis. Une chose si simple. Glisser ses doigts dans ses boucles soyeuses. Combien de fois l'avait-il rêvé ? ... Combien de fois avait-il réprimé ce désir innocent ? Mais pas aujourd'hui.

Envahis par leurs émotions, ils ne virent par Teal'c et Jonas échanger un sourire puis se détourner pudiquement afin de leur laisser un minimum d'intimité. Ce fut le crissement des pneus du van qui les ramenèrent à la réalité.

Sam se hâta de finir son bandage et se redressa enfin. Son estomac se serra brusquement. Le visage de Jack était de nouveau contracté et une sueur froide glissait le long de son front. Les brusques secousses avaient du réveiller la douleur. Elle le regarda résister encore quelques secondes puis finalement il se tassa sur lui-même, et perdit connaissance.

D'un geste prompt, elle plongea sa main dans l'un des sacs et en ressortit la petite boite métallique. De la morphine. Elle lui fit rapidement une injection et se tourna vers Mike au moment où celui-ci lâchait un soupir de soulagement.

- On arrive… J'espère, Major, que vous savez piloter ce coucou !

Sam leva les yeux au ciel. Manquerait plus qu'elle n'y arrive pas, elle capable de faire voler un vaisseau extra-terrestre.

- Ne vous préoccupez pas de ça, Colonel !

Mike stoppa enfin le van et tous sortirent le plus vite possible. Teal'c et Jonas s'occupèrent de Jack, tandis que Carter grimpait déjà dans l'avion pour enclencher les moteurs. Mike resta à l'extérieur, scrutant les alentours et son ventre se noua lorsqu'il découvrit plusieurs jeeps roulant à vive allure dans leur direction. Ni une ni deux, il monta dans l'engin et ferma derrière lui en criant :

- C'est maintenant ou jamais, Major ! Ils arrivent !

Dans une secousse, l'avion commença à se déplacer et Sam le dirigea le plus rapidement possible vers la piste d'atterrissage. Le bruit des balles était couvert par celui des moteurs mais elle voyait leurs poursuivants suffisamment proches pour savoir qu'ils pouvaient les atteindre. Enfin, la jeune femme mit les gaz et l'avion s'éleva dans le ciel, les mettant définitivement à l'abri.

Une fois le plan de vol entré dans l'ordinateur, le pilotage automatique fut enclenché. Teal'c avait finit par la rejoindre afin de l'observer manœuvrer l'engin. Il lui signala qu'ils avaient installé O'Neill dans la soute arrière, sur le lit de camps spécialement prévu à cet effet. La jeune femme hocha la tête et laissa les commandes au Jaffa, lui disant de l'appeler en cas de problème. Dans la soute avant, elle croisa les regards soulagés de Jonas et Mike et leur sourit tout en poursuivant son chemin. Elle devait profiter de l'évanouissement du Colonel pour soigner ses plaies. Refermant soigneusement la porte derrière elle, Sam se retourna vers l'homme sur le lit de fortune. Il avait le teint blême, ayant certainement perdu beaucoup de sang. Le bandage qu'elle avait posé quelques minutes à peine était déjà tâché. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de le serrer suffisamment.

Le ventre noué, elle s'avança finalement jusqu'à lui et écarta les pans de sa chemise sale. Ouvrant l'un des sacs contenant le matériel de soin, elle prit une paire de ciseaux et coupa le vêtement puis le bandage souillé.

Avec soin et minutie, elle lava les plaies profondes, une à une. Serrant les dents, sentant monter en elle une colère sourde, elle se força cependant à garder son calme.

Teal'c aurait mieux fait de tuer ce monstre, songea-t-elle, avec haine.

Lorsqu'elle commença à désinfecter les coupures, il se mit à s'agiter. Elle devrait certainement lui redonner un peu de morphine. Mais plus tard.

Enfin, elle termina son ouvrage, comptant pas loin d'une dizaine de plaies zébrant son ventre. Elles étaient profondes et il garderait de vilaines cicatrices, songea-t-elle un déchirement au coeur.

Après s'être rapidement lavée les mains, Sam observa le torse dénudé et abîmé de cet homme. Du bout des doigts, elle parcourut tendrement les quelques endroits indemnes. Elle aimait cette peau, comme elle aimerait ces cicatrices lorsqu'elles auront cessé de le faire souffrir, lorsqu'elles feront alors partie intégrante de lui.

Elle poursuivit son exploration et remonta vers son torse où les entailles se faisaient plus rares. Ses doigts glissèrent avec plus de sûreté, appréciant la douceur du contact ; ses pensées prenant une direction inattendue.

Sam savait qu'elle ne devait pas continuer. Elle se faisait du mal pour rien et pourtant... Quand aurait-elle jamais l'occasion de le toucher ainsi ? songea-t-elle, tandis que l'idée folle de baiser sa peau traversait son esprit.

Mais elle sentit brusquement un frisson sous ses doigts. Lorsqu'elle leva les yeux, chose qu'elle n'avait pas pensé à faire depuis cinq bonnes minutes, elle croisa son regard.

Rougissant violemment, elle retira aussitôt sa main et se détourna.

- Mon Colonel... Janet s'occupera de recoudre vos blessures. Il vaut mieux éviter que je m'en charge moi-même, tenta-t-elle de plaisanter pour cacher sa gêne.  
- Carter... murmura-t-il simplement.

Le corps de la jeune femme se mit brusquement à trembler. Rien que d'entendre son propre nom dans la bouche de Jack l'émouvait aux larmes. Elle tenta de se contrôler et respira profondément, les sourcils froncés... mais sa gorge était si nouée. Elle sentit alors une main chaude et large enserrer ses doigts fins et ce geste seul eut raison de sa volonté. Evitant soigneusement ses blessures, elle se pencha cependant vers lui et posa le front contre son torse, contre son cœur.

- J'ai tellement eu peur de ne plus jamais entendre ça, Mon Colonel... bredouilla-t-elle.

Sans un mot, de sa main libre, il caressa les cheveux de la jeune femme et enfouit ses doigts dans ses boucles, savourant la douceur et le parfum subtil qui s'en dégageait. Ils restèrent ainsi silencieux pendant plusieurs minutes. Puis la jeune femme posa la question qui la tourmentait depuis son retour sur Terre :

- Pourquoi êtes-vous parti ? Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas resté au SGC ?

Il mit quelques secondes avant de répondre et poursuivit ses caresses.

- Je ne pouvais pas... continuer.

Il se tut. Incertaine, Sam déglutit péniblement.

- Continuer… au SGC ? demanda-t-elle alors d'une petite voix.

Elle songea un instant qu'il ne répondrait jamais à une telle question ; la discussion devenait beaucoup trop personnelle. Mais à sa grande surprise, il n'hésita même pas avant de parler :

- Non... Continuez sans vous.

A ces mots, Sam sentit son coeur se figer, puis repartir à une allure déraisonnable.

- ... Je n'avais pas compris que vous m'étiez si... vitale, poursuivit-il calmement.

Elle redressa la tête et croisa son regard. Elle y lut tout ce qu'il venait de lui avouer et bien plus encore.

Ils se sourirent.

Quelle importance qu'il ne se passe jamais rien entre eux ? Savoir lui suffisait. Savoir qu'il l'aimait autant qu'elle l'aimait. C'était tout ce qui importait. Il était vivant, il resterait auprès d'elle et ils continueraient tous les deux à évoluer dans la vie, côte à côte.

Sentant la fatigue qui devait le gagner, elle finit par se redresser et s'approcha doucement de lui pour lui baiser le front mais il redressa la tête et d'une légère pression sur sa nuque la fit redescendre jusqu'à sa bouche. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent.

Sam se figea aussitôt et s'écarta légèrement mais sans parvenir à s'éloigner davantage. Ils restèrent ainsi, à quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre, leurs souffles mêlés.

Il attendait. Immobile. Il lui avait montré ce qu'il désirait et c'était à présent à elle de venir. La main toujours posée sur la nuque de la jeune femme, il commença à la caresser lentement, avec douceur. Ses doigts glissaient dans ses boucles et frôlaient sa peau.

Sam sentit son corps se mettre littéralement à brûler et sa respiration devenir saccadée. Alors elle combla la courte distance qui les séparait et leurs lèvres se caressèrent doucement, tendrement, avec une infime légèreté. Elle rêvait d'approfondir ce baiser, elle rêvait de sentir les lèvres de cet homme s'ouvrirent contre les siennes… Mais elle se sermonna aussitôt, désireuse de savourer cet instant. Elle garderait ce simple baiser comme le plus précieux des cadeaux. Peut-être le seul qu'ils échangeraient jamais…

Enfin, elle se redressa et rencontra le regard étrangement sombre de son compagnon.

- Sam…

Sa voix, comme un murmure, la fit gémir malgré elle.

- … Encore… souffla-t-il alors, presque suppliant.

Le cœur de la jeune femme fit une embardée.

Elle ne comprenait plus… Elle avait naturellement songé que tout ce qu'elle vivait depuis leurs retrouvailles n'était qu'une parenthèse dans leur relation, ou plutôt leur non-relation mais… Il semblait vouloir plus.

Fébrile, elle scruta le visage de Jack et son regard devenu brûlant. Elle eut brusquement la sensation d'étouffer. Elle ne rêvait pas…

- Sam… murmura-t-il avant de reprendre ses caresses sur sa nuque.

Alors, hypnotisée par sa voix et ses doigts habiles, elle se pencha de nouveau vers lui et l'embrassa.

Mais cela n'avait plus rien d'innocent… Elle pressa aussitôt sa bouche brûlante et avide contre la sienne et les lèvres de Jack s'ouvrirent enfin dans un baiser plus intime. Leurs langues se frôlèrent, se caressèrent et tous deux gémirent sous la sensualité de cet échange.

Bouleversée, Sam glissa une main tremblante sur la joue de son compagnon et celui-ci la prit dans ses bras pour la serrer contre lui. Ils s'embrassèrent ainsi et mirent dans ce baiser tous leurs sentiments, évacuant par là même la frustration de ses six dernières années.

Lorsqu'ils s'écartèrent enfin, ils se sourirent et cherchèrent à retrouver un semblant de souffle. Plus rien ne serait jamais comme avant.

Mais l'avion fut brusquement secoué par des turbulences et la voix de Teal'c résonna soudain à travers les hauts-parleurs de l'appareil.  
_  
__- Major Carter ? J'aurais besoin de votre assistance.__  
_  
Ils sourirent tous deux en écoutant la voix posée du Jaffa, contrastant avec la nature de sa demande.

- Je dois y aller. Il manquerait plus qu'on se crash… murmura la jeune femme contre ses lèvres.

Jack caressa tendrement le dos de la jeune femme avant de l'attirer à lui pour un dernier baiser.

- Alors, va nous sauver.

Sam sourit et finit par se redresser, à contre-cœur cependant. D'un pas rendu incertain par les turbulences, elle se dirigea vers la porte et sortit.

Daniel apparut aussitôt, une lueur amusée dans les yeux.

- Vous aimez bien jouer avec le vent, vous, hein, gronda gentiment Jack en l'apercevant. Vous ne pouviez pas choisir un autre moment ?  
_- Et me priver du plaisir de vous voir ronchonner ? _

Les deux hommes se sourirent et restèrent un instant silencieux, puis, devant le regard insistant de son ami, O'Neill finit par soupirer.

- Ok !… Je vous remercie.

A ces mots, le sourire de Daniel s'accentua.

_- Ca vous coûte, hein ?_  
- Vous n'avez pas idée…

Il retrouva cependant très vite son sérieux.

- Pourquoi ne me l'avez-vous pas dit ? demanda-t-il alors, le visage fermé.  
_- Je n'en avais pas le droit, Jack,_ répondit de suite le jeune homme pour se défendre. _Je n'étais même pas censé vous empêcher de … faire une bêtise._

O'Neill acquiesça, montrant par cela qu'il ne lui en voulait pas. Après tout, le pire avait été évité, grâce à lui.

_- Mais je vous l'avez dit… Le meilleur est devant vous._

A ces mots, Jack retrouva le sourire. Un sourire calme et apaisé.

- Oui… ça ne peut qu'aller mieux…

Ce fut au tour de Daniel d'acquiescer et les turbulences cessèrent enfin.

_- A bientôt, Jack._  
- Oulà ! réagit aussitôt celui-ci. Lorsque vous débarquez, c'est généralement le signe d'un cataclysme ! Le prenez pas mal, mais je ne suis pas pressée de vous revoir… Vous pouvez pas attendre un peu ?

Daniel fit la grimace.

Anubis, lui, n'attendrait pas.

**FIN**

Merci de m'avoir lue :-)


End file.
